


世最可的你——世界上最可口的你

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Summary: 高冷智慧喜肉狼人勋 x 傻白甜直爽吸血鬼勉





	世最可的你——世界上最可口的你

世最可的你——世界上最可口的你

  * Chapter 1

阴晴圆缺，人类追求极致的完美后又可惜它的毫无缺点，追求永恒的缺憾后又责怪它的无情。

然而这些都无法令金俊勉动容，作为吸血鬼家族里所剩无几的苗子，他活的太久了，只有他不想知道的事，没有他不能知道的事。他拥有无穷的生命、不衰的容颜，但是对这个世界能感知的乐趣他已经腻了。

金俊勉，只是个名字，吸血鬼本来不需要拥有名字，只是为了隐匿在人群中，变得不那么显眼，在人类创造户籍这种制度的时候，金俊勉给自己编了个像人类的名字。

金俊勉的先辈告诫他，人类的想象力和求知欲必须要小心。一步步从猜测到验证，曾经他们也以为吸血鬼是不灭的种群，可以拥有这个世界所有的永恒。但是人类过度的好奇，一度疯狂的捕捉研究他们，吸血鬼被迫隐匿于这个世界。

不少吸血鬼先辈为了后代的生存，将计就计，制造出人类称之为艺术品的东西。诸如一些传说、远古壁画、影视作品、坊间传闻等等，让吸血鬼被人类接受，甚至被神化成一种美好虚幻的想象，而不是真实存在的物种。为了营造吸血鬼并不是真实存在的假象，吸血鬼先辈长时间禁食，他们的逝去终究是为后代的生存创造了相对安全的环境。经过几个世纪，人类对吸血鬼的心结才慢慢被扭转。现在的人类相信吸血鬼是存在的，可能存在于他们的想象中，无需特殊的事实证明，不再极端的想办法证明吸血鬼就混迹在人群之中。因此，吸血鬼家族才得以生存。

金俊勉一系的长老再三告诫他，不要轻易在人类中现身，尽可能的减少吸食人类血液。就算要吸血，只能在那些不起眼的人类中选择食物，那些人类称为“被社会遗忘放弃”的存在，才能不被人类察觉的生存下去。

金俊勉有些不满，那些人类的血液不足以果腹，而味道令他极其生厌。为了减低自身的消耗，金俊勉选择长眠，这样他可以尽可能的不去吸食那些令人厌恶的血液。

说到血液，其实吸血鬼需要血液，不是因为他们把血液当做食物。吸血鬼体内的毒素需要人类的血液进行稀释，虽然动物血液也有类似效果，但是人类的智慧导致他们的血液格外美味，效果加成。吸血鬼先辈为了制造他们这个物种并非真实存在的假象，很长一段时间没有再吸食人血，吸血鬼祖辈出现了断层。

金俊勉已经是为数不多侥幸存活的吸血鬼，他当然知道祖辈们的用心良苦，但是这样躲躲藏藏却还有灭族危险的日子，金俊勉实在是不能理解。但是无奈，吸血鬼的致命弱点之一，就是无法繁衍。

所谓的繁衍，是人类广泛意义上说的生儿育女。吸血鬼没有生儿育女的能力。但是吸血鬼有自己的办法扩大族群。被吸血鬼咬过的人类，血液中也会混有吸血鬼毒素，在他们学会怎么生存之前，会与吸血者和被咬者的关系，类同于人类说的亲子关系。

但是金俊勉依然没有这种想法，带着个累赘多累人，这种不利于吸血鬼光明正大生存的世界，他可不想自己的后代也这么苟且活下去，还不如独善其身。

综合各种，金俊勉选择一次又一次的长眠，直到毒素浓度实在过高，被迫醒来进食。

月圆之夜，体内毒素再也抑制不住，金俊勉被迫醒来。毒素快要控制他的行动，此刻的金俊勉没有吸血鬼的优雅，仿佛行尸走肉一样在山林里乱晃。

这种地方显然不会有活人。他多年前进入长眠时，这里还是村落的中心，没想到一眠百年，再次醒来这里居然一片荒地。他是好不容易扒开土石爬起来的。现在的金俊勉穿着几百年前小公子的衣服，浑身脏兮兮的样子，在山林里揉着自己的胳膊。

“好饿啊……我的食物在哪？”

“烤着吃应该很好吃。”

不远处有个声音，年龄不大的样子。

金俊勉也不想费心判断这个人是谁，吸食他的血液会不会有后患，反正饱餐一顿后再一次长眠又是几百年。金俊勉咽了咽口水，悄悄地绕到那人身后。

月光仿佛是是被祝福了才倾泻到这个人的身上，勾勒着他身上的线条。宽肩窄臀，衣服随意的系在腰间，皮肤光滑细嫩的仿佛能反射月光。两只手抓着满满的猎物，在树林里来去自如。蓬松的头发遮住了他的耳朵和侧脸，但是金俊勉仍然能在他身后不远，看到那人高挺的鼻梁和分明的肌肉。

这样的深夜，独自在深山里狩猎，肯定是被人类社会抛弃的一份子，是可以狩猎的存在。金俊勉最后一点理智都用在合理化自己准备吸食眼前这个人的血液这件事。

可惜这身板，在山林里不会有什么出息的。金俊勉暗暗的想，自己都已经半条命了，谁有空关心他要下嘴的猎物未来有什么可惜的。

看准那人准备弯腰捡起掉在地上的猎物，金俊勉一个快速扑过去搂着那人的肩膀，尖牙准确的对着那人的颈动脉咬了下去，快而深的戳开两个口子，血液溅了几滴在金俊勉脸上，实在不优雅。

“我还说是谁，原来是吸血鬼。”

那人镇定的回头看了一眼趴在自己背上准备饱餐的金俊勉，眼神里的冷冽比金俊勉冷白的肌肤更令人畏惧。冰蓝的的瞳孔仿佛要把金俊勉冻伤，他第一次遇到自己口中的猎物能如此镇定的看着自己，身为吸血鬼的自己。明明金俊勉的牙齿还嵌在对方颈下的血管里，但是仿佛他才是那个被抓住的猎物。

“咬够了就下来。”

那人反手想抓着金俊勉的后颈，金俊勉的双腿慌张的圈住对方的腰部，前胸贴着那人光裸的后背。吸血鬼的体温异常的低，但是那人的体温却明显过高，好似能把金俊勉烫伤。但是得来不易的猎物，金俊勉是不可能松嘴的。赶紧把牙齿往血管里再扎一些，血流的更厉害，顺着金俊勉的下巴、脖子流下，染红了金俊勉胸口雪白的肌肤。

借着月光，那人看清楚了金俊勉，楚楚可怜的样子跟他认知中吸血鬼狰狞的脸明显不同。

吸血鬼为了勾引人类成为他们的食物，不仅大多长相俊美，甚至可以散发出一种催情的气味，让人类为这种错觉的爱，甘愿献出生命。

而这只不知死活的吸血鬼，抬眼害怕却又贪吃的可爱，让他一下子下不去手把这只咬破自己皮肤的吸血鬼揪起来打个半死。他，吴世勋，这辈子居然能见到活的吸血鬼，真有趣。还是一只不怎么成熟的吸血鬼。

这有点冤枉金俊勉，作为吸血鬼，他不算是新人，只不过疲于狩猎，常年长眠，他的吸血方法确实有点老旧，眼神里藏不住的慌张。此刻他入眠前穿的衣服，早就因为扒土和氧化，没什么意义的挂在身上，近乎半裸的挂在另一个半裸的人身上，画面有些滑稽。

一个是不愿意放弃猎物的吸血鬼，一个是对吸血鬼好奇的狼人。

哦对了，吴世勋，是个狼人，吃肉不吃素的纯种狼人。

“你知道你咬了谁吗？”

金俊勉摇摇头，牙齿还不肯放松。

“没尝出来点什么？”

金俊勉其实有点慌张，被咬的人类不可能这么冷静的跟自己对话，更不可能还能站着跟自己说话。他伸着舌头舔了舔流出的血液，啊，真甜。

吸血鬼的舌头对血液有类似于人类所说的味觉，每个人的血液味道都不太一样，这个人的血居然是甜的，简直是捡到宝贝了！

金俊勉也不管这个人的注视，自顾自的开始大口从牙齿咬出的小洞中大口吸食着血液。慢慢的居然有些迷幻的感觉，大概就是人类喝醉酒的时候那种飘起来的开心。他要多喝一点，这样的血液可遇不可求！不就是人类么，他一个吸血鬼还能怕人类？

“你会后悔的，喝我的血，就是我的人了。”

金俊勉脸上出现了吸血鬼不多有的红晕，然后眼睛慢慢的闭上，露出满足的表情，却无力的往下滑，被吴世勋揪着裤腰往前抱在怀里。

“真是不知死活的吸血鬼……”

“你的血……好可口啊……”

金俊勉失去意识前，傻兮兮的笑着说。

“今晚的猎物也太丰盛了吧。”

吴世勋把这只虚弱的吸血鬼扛起来，脚步轻快的回了家。

吸血鬼这时候还没想到，香甜可口的不是他咬破的血管，而是他自己本身。

  * Chapter 2

“先生，就这样把他带回来，不安全。”

“你还叫我先生，就听我的，去给他找套睡衣。”

金俊勉脸上有着吸血鬼不该有的红晕，睡了好几天，倒是有种休假的惬意。

吴世勋看着这只吸血鬼不吃不喝、甚至连呼吸都近乎停了的样子，脸上却一层层的白里透红，觉得十分新奇。他不知道该不该对一只吸血鬼用“活着”这个词，吴世勋是知道吸血鬼的，但是仅限于书本和口口相传的，他还是第一次见到活着的吸血鬼。

金俊勉动了动眼球，眼皮间分开一条小缝，看着吴世勋用小刷子沾着水往自己嘴唇上涂。

“嗯……”

“醒了？”

吴世勋用手指碰了碰金俊勉的眼睫毛，指腹刮了刮他的鼻尖。金俊勉就像艺术品，哪里都刚刚好，临界于完美，却又因为吸血鬼天生的冷峻让他有种别样的诱人。

“你睡了快一周，小白牙。”

“嗯……”

“等你有力气再告诉我名字，在这之前，你就叫小白牙。”

金俊勉一点力气都没有，他没想着反抗，但是身体内有股奇异的暖流，是吸血鬼身体内不应该有的。他喜欢这种感觉，是作为吸血鬼第一次体验到的。

“饿了是吗？抱歉，我只给你喂水了。”

吴世勋用拇指揉了揉金俊勉的嘴唇，分开他的唇瓣，露出吸血鬼的尖牙。

“要不是被你咬了，谁能想到这么惹人爱的眼神，居然来自一个吸血鬼呢？”

金俊勉似乎觉醒了一样，想用牙齿去啃吴世勋的手指，却被吴世勋充满力量的手指卡着后槽牙，嘴巴根本合不上，也使不上劲，丢吸血鬼的脸！

但是他还是很需要血液，本能的想要。

“怎么一见面就想要我的血，嗯？”

狼人的是一个富有力量的种群，一只刚从长眠醒来、还没喝饱血液、在中毒边缘的吸血鬼，明显不是吴世勋这只健壮狼人的对手。

金俊勉只能发出可怜的呜呜声，嗷嗷待哺。

“还没自我介绍，我，狼人，人类名字是吴世勋。”

吴世勋不敢随便松手，金俊勉尽管不凶狠，但是谁知道缺血的吸血鬼会做出什么。他的身体在被窝里扑腾扑腾的，被子已经被蹭掉了打半，在管家拿来合适的睡衣之前，还不能让金俊勉到处走动。

“第二次见面就这么饥渴的看着我？”

吴世勋是狼人，但是长期以来跟人类社会同流，已经很好的融入，并且懂得隐藏狼人的特性。狼人狩猎的本性一点点被磨平，在人类社会的聪慧、勇敢、果断，为狼人族群赢的一席之地。

那晚，他知道身后跟着人，直到自己脖子被咬了他才反应过来，跟过来的不是人，是吸血鬼。难怪脚步这么轻，他也闻不出什么味道。

吴世勋不能算是最优秀的狼人，但是他对自己很满意。不像其他狼人族群一样，热爱展现自己的力量，吴世勋把自己的身型练得恰到好处，偶尔月圆之夜，到安全无人的山头上打打猎，释放一下天性。

按道理来说，金俊勉见过吴世勋变身狼人的模样，是绝对活不到第二天太阳升起的。可是非常理的，金俊勉误打误撞，喝了吴世勋的血，等于有了一道保命符。

并不是吴世勋杀不掉吸血鬼，他知道让吸血鬼葬身的办法，只是现在情况有所不同。因为金俊勉喝了他的血，喝了狼人的血，会成为对于狼人与众不同的存在——狼人的新娘。

狼人与吸血鬼都是特别的种群，大家相安无事共处的时间，比起人类知道的还要久远。虽然最后两个族群都选择了在人类中隐藏自己的身份，在这个世界生存下来。不同的是，吸血鬼遭到了近乎灭族的打击后才意识到，不能总想着凌驾于人类；而狼人很早就清醒的认识到这点，更早也更快的大隐于市。

狼人之所以没有遭遇毁灭性的打击，其中一个重要因素，狼人可以繁殖后代。狼人会选择自己唯一的配偶，并通过交配繁衍后代。狼人的血液对于人类血液的包容度极高，毕竟他们有一半血统是人类血液。通过长时间的融合，有的狼人几乎与人类的血液融合，狼人的血性已经被冲淡很多，几乎与人类无疑。

吴世勋身体里百分百的狼人纯血，自然更稀罕，连吸血鬼金俊勉都特别稀罕他的血。其实金俊勉稍微清醒一点，就不会选择咬破他的血管。两族相安无事的过了这么久，谁知道这一咬能出什么问题？

但是金俊勉偏偏就在这么不清醒的时间遇到了狼人吴世勋，还这么刚好的喝了他的血。

金俊勉抓着吴世勋的手臂，想要坐起身攻击吴世勋以获得可口的血液，但是在力量方面，吸血鬼并不是狼人的对手。金俊勉这才迷迷糊糊调动自己的另一项本能，迷惑人心。

也不管对狼人有没有用，金俊勉周身散发的香甜气息，像迷幻药一样企图把吴世勋的魂给勾出来。吴世勋短暂的失神，手指就被金俊勉咬破。

金俊勉双手抓着吴世勋的手腕，开心的像个得了奶喝的初生儿，津津有味的吮吸着吴世勋的手指。

失了点血的吴世勋回过神，但是并没有把手指抽走，他觉得自己该宠着金俊勉。

“不是看在你是吸血鬼的份上，是看在你是我的新娘的面子上，我总不能让自己的新娘饿死。”

吴世勋压了压手指，让血液更快速的能滴出来，要不然金俊勉这么泽泽的吸着他的手指，谁听着都特别的色情。

“先生，衣服准备好了。”

管家听到声音，尽管奇怪也不敢多问，只是敲了敲门，没有进来。

“放着吧，一会就来。”

“要给您准备热水澡吗，先生。”

“嗯。”

金俊勉眼神的焦距一点点定格在吴世勋满载宠溺的笑脸上，嘴里叼着吴世勋的手指，愣住了。

“你……你谁啊？”

“刚才告诉你了，吴世勋。”

“你说了吗？”

“你要听的话，我不介意再说一次。”

“我……？”

“作为一只吸血鬼，随随便便晕过去，你也真够虚弱的。”

金俊勉不明所以，但是嘴里甜甜的味道让他下意识的用舌头舔了舔。

吴世勋感觉手指在他嘴里苏苏痒痒的。

“你怎么知道我是吸血鬼！？”

“这要问你为什么牙齿还露着，没有收起来。”

“啊？”

金俊勉说话含糊不清也不肯对吴世勋的手指松口，吴世勋只好用手指摸了摸他的牙齿，告诉他，这根手指是有主人的。

金俊勉惊讶的张着嘴，还是被吴世勋用食指帮他把下巴合上的，还帮他擦了擦嘴角。

“真脏，下次进食完毕记得擦嘴。看来吸血鬼的进食礼仪相当一般。”

“还轮不到你这只小狼崽评论！”

“这下知道我是狼人了？”

“废话，你耳朵都出来了。”

“那是因为你吸了我太多血，一时没忍住。”

“什么？你说我吸了……吸了谁的血？！”

“恭喜你，成为狼人的新娘，我的新娘。”

“什么？！”

“小白牙，今天起，你归我照看了。”

虽然这只吸血鬼只想着吸他的血，但是吴世勋不介意，他是只顾家的狼人。

狼人的新娘，是该宠的。

  * Chapter 3

“你把话说清楚。”

“我说的不够清楚吗？你，是我的新娘。”

“别以为有嘴巴就可以胡说。”

“确实，有嘴巴还可以吸血，或者别的什么事。比如说，把吸血鬼撕成碎片然后吃了。”

金俊勉感觉自己抖了一下，狼人是充分可以做到撕碎吸血鬼再吃掉，眼前这只狼人并不是在吓他。

“那……那你为什么不吃了我？”

“你很想被吃掉吗？”

“不敢不敢，不敢想。”

“狼人是不会吃掉自己的新娘的。”

“你能别说我是你的新娘吗？”

“那我该怎么喊你？”

“金俊勉，人类名字。”

“那么金俊勉，虽然事情发生的有点突然，也不是你情我愿，但是身为狼人的新娘，该遵守的还是要遵守，入乡随俗。”

“谁入谁的乡了！”

“你入我的。”

“你们狼人一直都这么不按常理的吗？我是吸血鬼，吸血鬼怎么成为狼人的新娘，这一点也不好笑。”

吴世勋拉开自己的衣服领口，露出被金俊勉咬的齿印。捏着金俊勉后颈，往自己的脖子上压过去。

“证据确凿，这牙齿印跟你的尖牙吻合。要不是已经康复了一些，估计伤口也能对的上。”

狼人是有自愈能力的，但是被吸血鬼咬了的吴世勋，自愈的慢了些。不过除了碰水的时候有些刺痛，偶尔有些肌肉愈合的瘙痒，并无大碍。

“胡闹！你怎么证明就是我咬的！吸血鬼的牙齿咬下去都这个样子！你当我傻子吗？说是我咬的我就要认了？”

金俊勉坐起来，抱着双手，明明昂起头也没有吴世勋的上身挺拔，可是气势上不能输。

“你说的很有道理。不过证据有的是，到时候就会出现了。”

“到时候是什么时候？”

“你饿了的时候。”

吴世勋这么一说，金俊勉才想起来，他长眠醒来的第一餐似乎还没喝下足够的血液，难怪自己总感觉晕乎乎的。

“我现在就饿，要喝血。”

“现在么？”

“怕了吗？”

金俊勉张开嘴，亮出自己骇人的尖牙，企图吓退吴世勋。

然而吴世勋只是把上衣脱掉，不太在意的样子。

“能不咬脖子吗？手臂怎么样？”

吴世勋手臂线条很好，像是有人用笔给他勾勒了外形，每一块肌肉都在合适的位置发挥自己的作用。手臂内侧的皮肤颜色更浅，能看到皮肤下的血管富有生命力的流淌着金俊勉喜爱的血液。胸肌圆润而富有弹性的样子，实属上品。

金俊勉吞了口口水，想起那晚嘴中的香甜。

“我们一般只咬脖子。”

“可是我不属于一般人，你知道的。狼人的血管哪里都很发达。”

“那我让你挑，想我咬哪都行，我有血喝就行。”

“你已经咬破我手指和脖子了，换个地方吧。”

吴世勋大字躺在床上，英勇就义的样子。想想不对劲，又坐起来。

“要不还是换个地方咬？”

吴世勋抬起点屁股准备把裤子也脱了。

他其实只是想逗一逗金俊勉，但是金俊勉呆呆的坐在他旁边，盯着他的裤裆看。

“小白牙，喂，你怎么了？”

金俊勉的上下眼皮扑闪扑闪的，喘着气伸手去扒吴世勋的裤子。他脸上又开始一阵阵不自然的红晕。并不是不好看，好看得很，吴世勋很喜欢，只是一直吸血鬼不该有这种面色红润的感觉。

吴世勋对于吸血鬼知道的都是一些死的知识，在遇到金俊勉之前，他都没想过自己可以碰到吸血鬼，居然还误打误撞成了自己的新娘。

吸血鬼和狼人结合，大概是史无前例的事情。

显然，他们两个的共处每分每秒都在创造历史性的时刻。金俊勉只想着吸血，吴世勋只想满足他的新娘。

“给我血……我要血……”

吴世勋无奈的笑了笑，往后退到床头处，用两个枕头垫着后背让自己靠的舒服些，伸手把床头柜上的手机拿过来，打开了录像模式。

“证据马上就给你准备好，小白牙。”

金俊勉迷迷糊糊的觉得这个声音是在叫自己，抬头看了看吴世勋笑的好看，自己也似乎很满足的跟着笑了。吴世勋有些失神，他知道金俊勉在本能的释放迷幻素勾引他，但是狼人是不吃这一套的，可是他还是有被勾了魂的感觉。

吴世勋的裤子已经被解开了扣子，金俊勉爬到他双腿之间跪着，伸手艰难的把吴世勋的牛仔裤往下拉。

“不会饿着你的，别着急。”

金俊勉听不进去劝，牛仔裤实在不好脱，他埋头用尖牙咬着吴世勋内裤的裤腰。棉质内裤被刮破了一个洞，勾在金俊勉的尖牙上，明显让他茫然失措。金俊勉委屈巴巴的，双手抓着吴世勋的腰侧，抬头对吴世勋发出求助的眼神。

吴世勋实在憋不住笑，放下手机，勾起金俊勉下巴。

“小白牙真是……放到嘴边都不知道怎么吃。”

吴世勋把挂在金俊勉尖牙上的内裤解了下来，顺手薅了几下金俊勉的头发。

“是因为喝了我的血吗，感觉你比前几天更好看了。”

跟金俊勉此刻的状态不一样，吴世勋脑子很清楚，他知道眼前这个趴在他下身、一脸讨好的是吸血鬼，他也知道这只吸血鬼想做什么。

所以吴世勋判断，他似乎有些喜欢这只可爱的吸血鬼。

  * Chapter 4

吸血鬼迷情这件事，本来是为了狩猎人类获取血液准备的，但是吸血鬼并不经常使用这个方式。一个是会损耗自身的精力，再来，他们本就长相优异，一般人类很难不被诱惑。

金俊勉当了这么多年的吸血鬼，他不可能不知道自己有这项特殊技能。吴世勋或许是他遇到的第一只狼人，或许他并不知道迷情对于狼人没有很大作用，可是现在被迷情的是金俊勉自己，这就相当奇怪了。

如果金俊勉是世界上最后一只吸血鬼，那吸血鬼家族铁定要灭绝——吴世勋在日后经常这么想。

“小白牙，你到底想咬哪？”

金俊勉嘴巴一张一合，又磨了磨尖牙，看起来像刚长出牙齿的小奶猫，纯白色的那种奶猫。

金俊勉的皮肤透亮的好看，被窗帘间细缝透进来的阳光照射的仿佛神赐。喝了吴世勋的血后，他身上的皮肤不再是那晚月光下的惨白色，反而有种新生儿的娇嫩感，在阳光下裹着晶莹剔透。

吴世勋由此验证，吸血鬼是真的不怕阳光，至少金俊勉不怕，那他可以安排日间活动了。

作为狼人是没什么好怕吸血鬼的，何况，这只吸血鬼也不是真的想伤害吴世勋。在别人看来是不要命，吴世勋觉得是亲近，用手指摸着金俊勉的尖牙。

“这尖牙咬下去该多疼啊，难怪人类被吸血鬼咬过，要么就是血尽人亡，要么就是疼死、吓死。”

看着金俊勉身为吸血鬼一而再，再而三的自尊受到挑衅，吴世勋乐在其中。倒不是有种凌驾吸血鬼的快感，而是感觉这只吸血鬼正在慢慢的变成他的一部分。

“不过，小白牙别怕，你的新郎是狼人，虽然咬下去还是有点疼，但是死不掉。”

金俊勉舔了舔吴世勋的指尖，没有尝到血腥味，不太满意。再次专注的扒拉着吴世勋的裤子，看到腹肌再往下，人鱼线的位置出现了一条明显的血管，眼睛一亮，张开口就啃了下去。

平坦的小腹不好下口，金俊勉双手把吴世勋小腹的皮肤扒平又掐起来。吴世勋的小腹，尽管皮肤下面就有血管，也没有什么过多的肌肉脂肪，但是让吸血鬼在这里下嘴，实在是有些为难。金俊勉也没想过自己为什么选择了这块皮肤。捣鼓了好久，再把嘴尽可能的张开，才把尖牙成功刺破皮肤卡到了血管，美美的享受起他的午餐。

“嘶……下次还是让你咬手臂好了……”

吴世勋看着金俊勉专注吸血的样子，居然笑了，安心的靠在枕头上，让自己的小腹坦露在他面前。

金俊勉撅着屁股，跪趴在吴世勋双腿之间，舌头一点也不愿意浪费的去把流出的血液也快速舔掉，糊的吴世勋小腹一滩口水印，还有不少抓痕。

“看你又吃的满嘴脏，慢点，又没人跟你抢。”

金俊勉感觉到被吸血者没有反抗，松了口，抬头喘息，对上吴世勋的笑眼。他没有躲开这样的对视，还伸舌头舔了舔小腹上未凝结的血液。

吴世勋再次想帮金俊勉擦擦嘴，被他很快的扭头躲开，又再埋头吮吸被咬破的小孔，血液再次被吸出。

“胃口不小啊……”

吸吮的声音有些明显，弄的吴世勋有些痛痒，伸手抓了一把金俊勉后脑勺的头发。

管家敲了敲门，尽管门没有关。

“先生，热水准备好了，您可以……抱歉，我来的不是时候。”

“怎么不是时候？哦，这个，不是那样的。”

金俊勉在他下身趴着，津津有味的发出进食的声音；头发间还插着吴世勋的手指，屁股撅的上天一样高；腰间松松的搭着被子，吴世勋上身赤裸，半个屁股也是春光乍泄。

管家觉得自己确实打扰了先生的兴致，只是礼貌的点了点头，识相的把门带上了。

“小白牙啊，你现在是坐稳了这家主人的身份了。”

金俊勉抬眼，意识不太清楚，不知道吴世勋在说什么，抹了一嘴的血，性感又骇人。

“再喝下去我要头晕了，乖，起来。”

金俊勉拍掉吴世勋前来阻止的手臂，直接坐到吴世勋腰上，对着他的脖子准备再来一口。被吴世勋率先起身，抓着两只手腕反压在身下。

吴世勋正准备出言阻止，看着金俊勉眼神一点点的散开。吴世勋用狼人凶狠的眼神盯了他一会，直到金俊勉逐渐失去意识歪头躺在床上，嘴角的血液染在床单上。

“小白牙？”

金俊勉轻轻的打了个嗝，当做回答。

“再这么过度饮食，你就又白又胖了。”

吴世勋拿过枕头垫在金俊勉头下，再给他盖好被子。打开房门，换上管家准备的浴袍。

管家倒是见怪不怪，他虽然是人类，但是他们家族已经长时间服务于吴世勋，对于吴世勋是狼人这件事都不奇怪了，狼人带回来一只吸血鬼也没什么出奇的。

“他醒了告诉我。”

“是。”

“再给我准备点吃的，喂饱这个小家伙不容易。”

“需要请医生过来一趟吗？”

“请医生做什么？”

“您腿上有血。”

吴世勋这才看到，刚才金俊勉咬破的小腹伤口，还残留着血迹从大腿一直流到脚踝。

“哦，不用了，他贪玩，不碍事。家教不严，以后会好的。”

“是的，先生。”

“这家要多个主人了。”

“是的，先生。”

  * Chapter 5

金俊勉再次醒来，已经是半夜。

裹着被子走到落地窗前，房间里没有开灯，月光照在干净的窗户上，竟然没有原先冷冽的感觉。

金俊勉这才反应过来，这床被子有温度。

不该啊，他是吸血鬼，体温很低的，不是能捂热被子的体质。回头一看，背对着落地窗，还躺着个宽肩窄臀的身影，这个背影，居然还带着耳朵！

金俊勉轻手轻脚的绕过去，看着吴世勋一半侧脸被月光照耀，一半埋在阴影里，立体的五官让他看入了迷。他一直以为狼人都是长相丑陋，龇牙咧嘴的样子，吴世勋难道是特例？

吴世勋熟睡的时候会露出狼耳朵，人类的耳朵不过是他变化的形状，不出门见人的时候他大多还是以舒服的狼耳为主。

狼人隐世的很早，金俊勉活了这么久，确实第一次见到狼人。他好奇的伸手掐了掐吴世勋的耳朵尖。

“小新娘，玩的开心么？”

“你……你醒了？”

“我没睡着。”

“不许叫我小新娘！”

吴世勋伸手把手机的视频点开，播放。

金俊勉一脸饥渴的趴在他身上吸血的样子，把吴世勋小腹上的皮肤吸的青一块紫一块，还满脸傻兮兮的看着镜头笑。

“这什么！给我！”

金俊勉不故意仪态的去抢手机。

两人打打闹闹了一阵，金俊勉还是没得手，被他坐着的吴世勋身上烫的厉害。

“我们吸血鬼是懂give & take法则的，说吧，什么条件才肯删掉。”

金俊勉坐在吴世勋腰上，又一次想盛气凌人，想表示自己并不是争不过吴世勋，只是他是个有礼义廉耻的吸血鬼，不跟蛮横粗暴的狼人一般见识——其实就是争不过。

“我发现你很爱用这种体位跟我说话。”

“什么体位？”

“你在上，我在下。”

“我乐意，怎么的？”

“不怎么，我的新娘高兴，怎么都行。”

“再说一句我是你的新娘，撕烂你的狼嘴。”

“哇哦，真叫我害怕。”

吴世勋笑得轻松，明显没有在怕。

“说吧，条件。”

“我想好了再告诉你。在这之前，视频归我报保管。”

“什么视频？”

“就刚才那个。”

金俊勉想说什么又憋了回去。

“你该不是……不知道视频是什么吧？”

“别小看我！”

“哦？那你说说看，这是什么。”

吴世勋晃了晃手机。

“拿个黑色的盒子就想为难我？你们狼人真狡猾。”

“所以这个黑色的盒子，名字是？”

“黑盒子。”

“扑哧……”

“笑什么！黑色、盒子。不对吗？”

吴世勋明白过来了，这只吸血鬼到底能多可爱，真是值得探究。

“你说的都对。”

金俊勉趁吴世勋憋笑的时候，突然伸长脖子想去咬那个黑盒子，还是敌不过吴世勋的长手臂，一脸可惜。

“看来这个家的规矩要认真定下来了。”

“什么规矩？”

“小白牙，你好像还不知道发生了什么。”

“谁准你叫我小白牙的？”

“没反对就是默认。”

“我反对！”

“反对无效。小白牙，你知道自己喝了我的血吗？”

“再说一次！不许叫我小白牙！”

“牙牙，你喝的可是狼人的血，知道会发生什么事吗？”

金俊勉快要被气的翻白眼。

“第一次喝，味道还不错，以后有机会常合作。”

“跟你说认真的，牙牙。”

“我也是认真的啊。你的血真的很好喝。反正你们狼人有自愈能力，给我喝点血死不了的。你不就是要好处嘛，给你就是了。”

“哦？那你能给我什么好处？”

“你不是喜欢黑盒子么，你说个数，我给你弄来就是了。”

“你连那个叫什么都不知道，就说要给我？”

“不就是个黑盒子嘛，有什么难的。”

吴世勋记不清有多少年，没有人敢忤逆他，或者把他的话题带偏。这只吸血鬼，真不简单，选作狼人的新娘，正合适。

“黑盒子，叫手机……算了，这个以后再跟你解释。”

“啧，自己说不清楚还敢向我要。”

“我想说的是……对了，你知道喝了狼人的血，会有什么变化吗？”

“这笔账我还没跟你算！你给我吃了什么！为什么我的身体会发热！”

这当然要算清楚了，吸血鬼就好比人类认知中的冷血动物，甚至更特别一点，没有体温的感念，但是他们也不会觉得寒冷。无论怎样，绝对不可能发热。

金俊勉现在摸着被子裹住的自己，不仅有些怕冷的感觉，还身体明显发热。

“你已经是狼人的新娘了。”

“信不信我撕烂你的嘴？”

金俊勉伸手要去扒吴世勋的嘴，先被吴世勋抓住了手腕，脚踝定住卡在床上，整个人趴伏在吴世勋胸膛上，感受到烫人的温度。

“放不放手！”

“听我把话说完。你以后就只能喝我的血了，知道吗？”

“什么？”

金俊勉停止挣扎，听着吴世勋胸腔下的心跳声，很是动人。

“狼人一旦确定了自己的终身伴侣，配合繁殖，就会给对方喝下自己的血。”

“你想跟我配对？”

“别打断。”

“你继续。”

金俊勉突然乖巧的放弃抵抗，吴世勋的眼神突然严肃起来，让他不敢造次。

“正常来说，喝了狼人的血，母狼人的繁殖能力会达到高峰，发情会变得很频繁。”

“那没我什么事，我又不是母狼人。”

“信不信我拿东西堵住你的嘴。”

金俊勉闭上嘴。

“在山林里，你咬了我。我把你带回这里，你醒了第一件事，除了跟我大呼小叫，就是发情。”

“什么？胡说，吸血鬼不会发情。”

“吸血鬼还不会有体温。”

“嗯哼……等等，我现在……？”

“你不仅有体温，还会发情。”

“那我们做能繁殖的事情了吗？”

“还没有。”

“那你说我发情！”

“视频要不要再给你放一次？”

“不了不了。”

金俊勉仔细想想，视频里自己的样子，确实跟被吸血鬼迷情的人类相差无几，如果这就是狼人所谓的发情，怎么会轮到他身上？但是他身上的暖血体温又提醒着他，什么都有可能。

“那我们现在怎么办？”

“你那边就没有长老能问一下的吗？”

“短时间内，可能找不到。”

吸血鬼当初为了自保，也为了防止人类把他们的族群连根拔起，各个吸血鬼家族之间的联系几乎为零，以防止人类通过他们之间联系的方式挖出更多的吸血鬼。

“我再想想办法。但是目前来说，你要配合我。”

“怎么配合？”

“留在我这里。把你的习性告诉我。至少我们应该互相了解，不管是出于互相帮助还是，繁殖需要。”

“谁要跟你繁殖！”

“万一呢？”

“吸血鬼和狼人的后代，叫什么，吸血狼，还是吸血人？”

“为什么吸血总在前面？”

“吸血鬼这么高贵的血统，怎么能放在后面。”

“你是新娘，随我，狼人族的。”

“放屁。说不定你才是新娘。”

“不管谁是，把事情弄清楚之前，你得呆在我身边，否则你可能会死。”

“笑话，凭什么？我们吸血鬼就没有靠狼人活下去的历史！”

“那是因为没有吸血鬼喝狼人血的历史。你只能喝我的血，离开我，你会死的。”

“为什么？”

“狼人是忠诚的，只会允许一个配偶。除非你死了，我可以另寻配偶，如果我死了，你也肯定会死，因为你没有我的血，你体内的毒素会让你死去。”

“我可以喝别人的。”

“你不可以。”

“你管得着么？”

“不信你试试。”

“试就试！”

吴世勋两手一摊，看来必须要让这只吸血鬼见识一下自己的变化。不过他很乐意，毕竟跟这只可爱的吸血鬼在一起，以后的日子会特别有趣。

  * Chapter 6

第二天一大早，金俊勉就把吴世勋从床上拉起来，要验证他只能喝吴世勋血这件事。

“他是我的管家，凭什么给你放血？”

“怎么，你怕我能喝他的血揭穿你的谎言吗？”

“先生，家庭和谐要紧。”

吴世勋皱了皱眉，点头算是答应了。

管家用小刀把手指划破小小的口子，用小勺子把血刮下来，递给金俊勉。

金俊勉瞟了一眼吴世勋，故作优雅的喝进去，谁知道舌尖一碰到血液马上就把勺子丢了，捂着嘴干呕。

“我说了不行。怎么不相信呢？”

“你的管家确定是人类吗！怎么血这么难喝！”

“我确定他是人类，他的血没有问题，问题在你。跟你说了，只有我的血可以。”

“你怎么知道的。”

“这几天你脸色很不好看，动物血、人血我都试过给你喂……”

“你居然用动物血侮辱我们吸血鬼！”

“能不插嘴吗？”

“哦。然后呢？”

“你一点都没喝下去，一碰到别的血就像刚才那样干呕，然后又晕过去。好在我聪明，放了点血给你，要不然，估计你这会还躺在那里。”

金俊勉一脸将信将疑，突然抓着吴世勋的手腕咬了一口，尖牙插进了手腕的动脉里。

一股清甜诱人的味道让金俊勉食欲大增，旁若无人的吸食起来。

“先生？”

“不要紧，管教一下就好了。”

吴世勋发现金俊勉每次喝过他的血后，神情都会有些恍惚，但表情是愉悦的。

“好了，我身上都被你咬了多少个洞了。狼人被吸血鬼咬过，自愈的没这么快。”

吴世勋的力气还是占上风，掐着金俊勉的下巴就让他松了口。

金俊勉小声的嘟囔了句“小气”，跟着吴世勋在沙发上坐下。

“我会安排医生给你做检查，你现在身上出现了很多吸血鬼不该有的特征。”

“医生？是人类吗？”

金俊勉双眼放光。

“你能不能不要打我的人的主意。”

吴世勋知道他又想吸血了。

“不是你的人就可以吗？”

“在外面不要给我丢脸，你也是我的人。”

“什么时候我是你的人？我同意了？”

“由不得你不同意。”

尽管磕磕绊绊，两个人花了一天的时间，互通了吸血鬼和狼人的习性。

金俊勉知道，狼人原来不只是在月圆之夜会变出狼耳朵；吴世勋知道，吸血鬼原来不会飞。诸如此类，他们从最基本的开始走近彼此。

“你口口声声说，我是你的新娘，那请问留在你这里，我能有什么好处。”

“包食宿。”

“无限续血吗？”

“规矩，三天一次。看你表现可以加餐。”

“喂！哪有吸血鬼吸血要狼人同意的啊！”

“今天开始就有了，全球首创。要怪就怪你那天晚上饥不择食，咬了我。”

“我也很后悔，怎么咬了你。”

“我哪里不好了吗？你每次喝了我的血还夸我很甜美。”

“我有吗？你别趁我意识不清就乱编故事！”

“我倒希望你不要每次吸完血就晕过去。抱是抱得动，就是把血溅的到处都是，脏。”

“你居然敢抱我！”

吴世勋凑过去，单手把金俊勉懒腰抱过来，让金俊勉被他罩在身下。

“我抱谁都可以，只要我乐意。”

“我要是不乐意呢？”

“你不会想知道拒绝我的后果。”

金俊勉手掌抵着吴世勋的胸口，感受到他火热的胸腔里跳动的心，一时忘记自己伸手的目的是为了让吴世勋离他远一点。

“你的体温好高。”

“正常狼人体温，是因为你体温偏低。”

“我没有体温，吸血鬼没有体温。”

“你现在有，别忘了。”

吴世勋抓着金俊勉的手腕，把他再搂紧一些，让金俊勉的掌心贴在自己的脖子上。

金俊勉的手心感受到自己身体上微微的热度，从未有过，他仿佛获得了生命一样。

金俊勉惊喜的眼神让吴世勋着了迷，他明明应该是只冷酷的吸血鬼，为何总能露出惹人怜爱的表情。

“大概是你喝了我的血，在你体内化解毒素的缘故吧。”

“可是我喝人类的血也不会这样。”

“这几天给你喂下去的血，一般人可承受不住。大约你也没试过这么频繁的吸血，至少没试过这么大量吸狼人的血。”

“可是我没有吸血的记忆，你是怎么喂的。”

吴世勋指了指自己嘴唇。

“嘴对嘴。”

“啊？”

“咬破了嘴唇，然后……”

金俊勉盯着吴世勋的嘴唇，不过一秒，短暂的一下，吴世勋的嘴唇在他视线内无限放大，到最后看不见，由视觉转变为触觉。

吴世勋含着金俊勉的上嘴唇，用唇舌的灵巧教给金俊勉，让对方含着自己的下唇；再轻轻的吮吸着金俊勉的上唇，示意金俊勉跟着他学。

金俊勉学的很快，湿软的唇瓣含着吴世勋的下唇，感受两人的温度差，但是吸血鬼的本能还是让他露出了一些尖牙去划拉着吴世勋的嘴唇内侧。

这次吴世勋有了经验，侧着头躲开，隔着嘴唇亲着金俊勉尖牙的位置。

金俊勉抬了些头想去追回那股软绵的触感，他想要咬破那层皮肤，获得香甜的血液。

这个动作在吴世勋看来，就是一种索吻的姿势。

“没想到牙牙醒着的时候，这么主动。”

“嗯……我要……喝血……”

金俊勉抓着吴世勋的胸肌，感觉到对方心跳的更快。他曾经诱惑人类的时候，也会摸到人类胸膛里有这种律动，但是作为吸血鬼，他对心脏的兴趣仅限于，心脏是为人类全身泵血的枢纽。

“下次就这么喂你，好么？嘴巴的伤口不用咬很深，复原的也很快。”

“可以……”

金俊勉抬头，张着嘴，露出尖牙。

“我现在想喝血了……”

“不可以，你今天已经喝过了。”

“没有嘛……”

“早上你咬了我的手腕，记得吗？”

“就那一点，还不够……”

“三天一次，忘了？你进来我家都吸了多少次了？”

“预支不行吗？从明天开始算三天不行吗？”

吴世勋深叹一口气，他立的规矩在金俊勉那里怎么一点威慑力都没有。

然而金俊勉没考虑这么多，压着吴世勋的肩膀让他坐好，自己跨坐在吴世勋大腿上，圈着他的脖子。

“你不是我的新郎嘛，只有你能喂饱我的……没了你我活不下去的……”

吴世勋有一丝动容，就被金俊勉捧着脸，现学现卖，把嘴唇印了上去。

金俊勉咬破了吴世勋的下唇，在嘴里溢出的甜美让金俊勉忘我的吮吸起来，把吴世勋紧紧的搂在自己胸前，闭着眼睛享受今天的加餐时间。

吴世勋觉得，这不是投喂，他把这当成了吻。

  * Chapter 7

金俊勉没有恋爱史，他对亲吻没有概念。现在他对吴世勋做的事，在他看来是求生的需要，可是他有那么一点庆幸，他咬的是吴世勋，是个温柔的狼人。

吴世勋虽然偶尔会用狼人特有的凶狠眼神嫌弃他，让他别插嘴，但是整体上，吴世勋还是个很细心的狼人。

吴世勋半夜会给他盖被子，因为知道他有了体温后可能怕冷；吴世勋不介意他弄脏了多少床单衣服，总是及时的找管家换上干净舒适的；吴世勋再怎么凶的表情，也不会忽略他任何一个问题，认真对待……

金俊勉身体里其他东西也在发生变化，因为吴世勋。

“好了，你会醉的。”

“再来一口……”

“不可以。”

金俊勉抓着吴世勋的肩膀不肯撒手，又坐在吴世勋腿上，让他不好站起来。

相较于金俊勉长眠而与世界断绝，吴世勋看着这个世界一点点的在进步，一点点的学习怎么融入人类社会。他知道，这种感觉再发展下去，他会真的想跟这只吸血鬼发生点什么关系。

“我不嘛……”

金俊勉一屁股坐在吴世勋胯上，臀部夹着他腿间的凸起，还一个劲的扭着腰撒娇。

吴世勋心想，不好，这只吸血鬼又醉血了。

醉血这个名词是医生看过后，给吴世勋说的。

大概类似于人类醉酒，只不过人类的醉酒是血液中酒精浓度过高；吸血鬼是身体毒素里血液浓度过高，把毒素稀释过度，导致吸血鬼体内的异常。而吴世勋的血液对于金俊勉有催情的作用——这也是狼人要给自己选定的新娘喝狼人血的缘故，对于供血者绝对的忠诚，并频繁的对供血者的接触产生发情反应，这种反应持续时间，可能会伴随饮血者一生，直至供血者死亡。

结合吸血鬼的特性和金俊勉吸血后的表现，医生判定：金俊勉出于忠诚，以后只能吸食吴世勋的血液；如果吴世勋不供血，金俊勉极大可能因为体内毒素过多而死亡；金俊勉要是吸食吴世勋的血液过度，就会出现醉血状态，持续性的发情或者昏厥，以保护自身。说吴世勋是金俊勉的命，一点也不夸张了。

金俊勉觉得吴世勋好像很喜欢这个姿势，双手捧着吴世勋的脸，笑嘻嘻的啄了几下吴世勋的嘴唇。刚刚咬破的地方以肉眼可见的速度慢慢愈合，金俊勉伸舌头去把残留在嘴唇上的血液一滴不浪费的卷进自己口腔里。

“你怎么能那么贪吃，嗯？”

“我不管，你说要养我的！”

“我说过了吗？”

“说了说了！”

“你说怎样就怎样。”

金俊勉醉血的时候很可爱，吸血鬼的尖牙完全不骇人，清醒的时候又有种傻愣愣而不自知的感觉。

金俊勉脱离社会太久，吴世勋还有很多要教给他的，说是养，似乎也合理。

两个人相视而笑，金俊勉还是本能的想去啃吴世勋的脖子，被吴世勋揪着衣服往后带。

“今天的进食结束，而且，以后少点咬我脖子，那里特别疼。”

“哼。”

金俊勉吸了下鼻子，挪着屁股想坐到别的地方去，手摸到了顶着自己屁股的一块硬物。

吴世勋一个激灵，汗毛都要竖起来。

狼人是有繁殖需求的物种，他们自然在这方面比没有繁殖能力的吸血鬼更敏感。

“把手拿开，别摸了。”

“这是什么？”

“以后再告诉你，先住手。”

吴世勋握着金俊勉的腰侧，轻而易举的把他举的屁股抬起来，离开那硬块。

金俊勉张牙舞爪的非要看吴世勋藏了什么东西。

两个人你挠我逃的从沙发滚到了地上，管家开门的又不是时候，这两个人打得火热，滚到长毛地毯上，衣衫不整。

“先生，需要给夫人准备房间吗？”

“不用，把他的东西放主卧，他随我。”

“好的，先生。”

管家处变不惊，再次把门好好的关起来了。

吴世勋看了看躺在地上傻笑的金俊勉，无奈的叹了口气。

“因为你，我变成奇怪的狼人了。”

金俊勉可不管那么多，直接把手伸进吴世勋的家居裤里去掏那个他感兴趣的硬物。

吴世勋已经没有第三只手去控制金俊勉，被金俊勉这么在裤裆里乱抓，浑身血液都往小腹下冲，腿间的形状更明显。

金俊勉的手并不大，但是那根硬物确实过于粗硕，让他一手很难握住。他的手指碰到了一块柔软的皮肤，顺着往下一点似乎是两个球状的物体；用手指描绘了一下形状后，掌心托着更长的柱状物轻轻的摩擦，能感觉到吴世勋身体有些兴奋。

吴世勋心想，这只吸血鬼是真不懂事，还是装的。说实在，吴世勋喜欢这种触摸。他觉得自己作为狼人，年龄尚小，身体健康，不需要过早的担心繁育后代的问题。金俊勉就像他生命中的一个意外，意外的喝了他的血，意外的成为他的新娘。这个意外，很可爱。

“你在乱摸什么？”

“你藏着什么东西不给我看？”

金俊勉握着那根东西想要往外拔，疼的吴世勋冷汗都要出来了。

“喂！谁告诉你这么摸的！”

“为什么拿不出来？”

“你是真不知道，还是假不知道？”

“嗯？”

“你握着我的……你松手，我给你看，看个够。”

吴世勋叹了口气，在金俊勉松手后，站在他面前，把裤子脱了下来，毫不掩饰的展现自己的骄傲。

金俊勉直勾勾的盯着那处看，嘴巴都忘记合上。

看得人不尴尬，被看的人也不尴尬。

金俊勉舔了舔尖牙，探过去用脸颊蹭了蹭吴世勋的勃起。

吴世勋心里莫名的自豪，插着腰，随便金俊勉怎么用微凉的脸去摩擦他那处，被自己的新娘所臣服的骄傲感，油然而生。

金俊勉的鼻子埋在那一丛耻毛中觉得有些痒，闻到一阵腥味，倒也不恶心，很是欢喜。吸血鬼表达喜欢的方法，从来就是——想吸你的血。

然后金俊勉就真的张开嘴，一口把吴世勋的囊球含在嘴里。一开始过于心急，想两颗一同入口，可无奈金俊勉的口腔空间不够，只好悻悻的吐出一颗。但已经沾上金俊勉的唾液，湿漉漉的样子很是色情。金俊勉是断然不懂什么叫色情，他没碰过这个东西。

吴世勋知道，但是他不以为耻。分开腿，让金俊勉的舌头能更灵巧的玩弄着那颗小球，带给他也只有愈加强烈的欢愉，他感受到了求爱的美妙。

金俊勉跪在地上，一手握着勃起的根部摆弄，另一手抓着吴世勋的大腿根部，仰着头含紧那颗囊球，吞着又吐，吐了又怕丢，赶紧再含回去，一点都没闲着。

吴世勋正准备说些什么，突然下身一股痛意，金俊勉的尖牙居然插到了他囊球的皮肤上。

不愧是吸血鬼。

“松口！”

金俊勉摇摇头，不肯。

摇头的动作都能让吴世勋销魂。

“那里没多少血管！别咬！”

吴世勋把柄抓在金俊勉手里，不敢动，又不敢太凶。急中生智的把自己手指还没愈合好的咬痕又抠破，滴出几滴血液，才让金俊勉放弃对口中囊球的执念。

金俊勉把小球吐了出来，伸着舌头又去填那甜美的血液。

没舔几次就突然眼前一黑，往吴世勋身上倒。

吴世勋动作倒也快，一把捞起金俊勉，避免他摔到地上。

“不乖的吸血鬼要打屁股！”

吴世勋又气又好笑，自己跟一个连性欲是什么都不知道的吸血鬼较劲，还给他看自己的勃起，实在是他有点幼稚了。装模作样的在金俊勉屁股上拍了几下，还是有些心疼的横抱起来带回床上。

“先生，需要叫医生吗？”

“没事，喝多了，我照顾他。”

“先生，为什么夫人总让您流血，您却还留着他在身边。”

“不许妄议夫人。我愿意的。”

吴世勋把金俊勉放在床上，突然想起什么。

“对了，别在他面前叫夫人，他还没习惯。”

“是的，先生。”

“最重要的是，对他，像对我一样，他也是这个家的主人。”

“明白了，先生。”

  * Chapter 8

金俊勉感觉到寄人篱下最大的坏处，就是被控制进食。

吸血鬼其实是不需要每天都进食血液的，但是金俊勉每天只要醒着就觉得饿。他觉得可能是因为长眠刚醒，体内囤积毒素太多。反正吴世勋能自愈，他也主动承担起喂养任务，金俊勉只要饿了就去找他。

“吴世勋呢？”

“先生刚出门了。”

“去哪了，我去找他。”

“先生说你还不适合出门。”

“我饿了，想吸血。你告诉他再不回来，我就去外面找人了，我要满大街吸血，丢他的脸，丢他们狼人家族的脸。”

一段时间的相处下来，管家认为吸血鬼似乎也没有资料记载中的那么冷血，至少夫人不是。

金俊勉看着管家拿出黑盒子，在上面敲了几下，就开始说话。看来这个黑盒子是传声筒，功能很丰富啊，难怪吴世勋有时候抓着黑盒子看。

“先生，夫人……金先生找您。”

“找我？怎么了吗？”

“他说……”

金俊勉在一边对着空气又咬又踢的，仿佛真的要上路随便抓个人吸血。

“他说，您再不回来，他要去外面找人。”

“去外面……找人？”

“是的，随便找，要丢您的脸。”

“胆子真大。马上回。”

吴世勋挂了电话，心头一股醋意。自己的新娘还想着去外面找人，实在不像话。

金俊勉给管家鼓鼓掌，竖起大拇指。

“很好很好，所以他马上就回来是吗？”

“是的，夫……是的，金先生。”

“叫金先生怪怪的，叫俊勉就行。”

“我不能直呼主人家的姓名。”

“我怎么成你主人家了？”

“您是先生的新娘，也就是这个家的主人。”

“那，我允许你叫我俊勉，不许再叫金先生了。这样可以吧。”

“既然金先生要求，那就……”

“又！还叫金先生！”

“是的，俊勉先生。”

“把先生也……算了算了，一下子改不过来的，我懂。”

金俊勉拍拍管家肩膀，看了看他脖子。他很清楚习惯这种东西，很难改，比如他现在还是很想吸管家的血充饥，但是想起那股恶心的味道，还是算了，大概吸进去都不够吐的。

吴世勋没一阵就回到家。吴世勋的房子虽然不是什么豪华别墅，但要在市中心地带找到这样的房子，对一般人来说，奋斗一辈子都未必能买到。但是吴世勋可是活了上百年的狼人，先不说祖辈留下来的财富，单单是半个世纪前买的不动产升值，就够普通人类望而却步的。

“小白牙呢？”

春夏之交，乍暖还寒，吴世勋脱下风衣交给管家，没在客厅看到金俊勉的身影。

“俊勉先生在书房里。”

“你叫他什么？”

“俊勉先生。夫人不允许我称呼他为金先生。”

“牙牙真是会造反。”

管家看着吴世勋脸色严肃起来，难道他做了什么？

金俊勉穿着家居服坐在电脑前，侧着头趴在自己左手臂上，右手有一下没一下的摁着鼠标。

“你会用这个？”

吴世勋看到金俊勉睡眼惺忪的样子，把醋坛子抛到九霄云外。

“血袋回来啦！”

金俊勉兴奋的坐了起来，站起来踏上电脑桌要飞扑过去。

吴世勋赶紧一个箭步跑过去接住了金俊勉。

“你叫我血袋？”

“我没有，是你听错了，我叫的世勋。”

“下次别从桌子上蹦下来，万一我没接住呢？”

“哪来什么万一，我看你肯定能接住。”

吴世勋这会不是血袋，也不是醋坛子，是蜜糖罐。

“给哥哥吸两口血。”

金俊勉活动活动下巴准备吸血。

“哥哥就拜托有个哥哥的样子。”

金俊勉记不清自己活了多久，但是肯定比吴世勋久。但是吴世勋坚持，他们两个的样子在人类社会里也就二十出头的模样，断然不同意金俊勉要求自己做哥哥的说法。

吴世勋把金俊勉双手手腕抓住往上举高，另一只手托着金俊勉的臀部。

金俊勉的脸被手臂卡住，想往前探都不行，双腿自然的夹着吴世勋的腰。

管家进来送茶点的时候，对这种身体接触已经见怪不怪了。

“我不吃这些，我要血，你的血！”

“我说过的，你学会吃人类的食物，我就带你出去。”

金俊勉这么想出门，是因为他的财产，全都埋在长眠的那片山林里，他把财产挖出来就不用依靠吴世勋落脚了。

吴世勋其实也没怎么禁足，金俊勉饿的速度之快，让他省了不少事。金俊勉离不了他很久，就会因为需要饮血，主动的来到他身边。

吴世勋事后听管家说的，金俊勉如果在所谓的饥饿状态下出门，不用找保镖，就像个纸片人一样一推就倒。管家一个人就能拦住，甚至可能因为是白天，他会害怕阳光……总而言之，资料里说的吸血鬼的禁忌，半真半假，金俊勉在饥饿状态下确实很明显跟人类不同，这可不利于他出门。

管家知道，吴世勋很享受这种被金俊勉依赖的感觉。吴世勋一个狼人呆的太久了，日日夜夜陪着他的，也就家里的一些随从，没什么新鲜的人。吴世勋不能与人类过多交往，容易暴露狼人的身份。如果有金俊勉这样的吸血鬼陪着，似乎也是不错的，至少金俊勉来了之后，主人的心情都未见低落，走路都轻快了许多。

管家明里暗里帮着金俊勉耍小心机，吴世勋觉得不碍事，一主一仆相处了这么久，动动手指就知道对方在想什么，他们唯一的变数，就是金俊勉。

金俊勉不知道这主仆两人天天打着小算盘编排他，只关心怎么恢复他身为吸血鬼往日的雄风。

“这蛋糕也太甜了吧……”

金俊勉不满意，扔下叉子，喝了一口咖啡，总算是嘴里清爽了点，但是返上来的苦味又觉得不舒服。

“你就不能找点好吃的吗？”

“你没发现自己有味觉了吗？”

“……”

吸血鬼只对人类的血液有味觉反应，其他东西，啃蔬菜和啃牛扒的差别只在于口感，把吸血鬼眼睛蒙起来，他们不能靠味道区分不同的食物。但是当一个人类的善意越强烈，他的血液就越是甜美。但是这类人通常对吸血鬼的迷情诱惑抵御能力也偏高，一旦接受了吸血鬼的诱惑，血液便会变质。想吸到甜美的血液，吸血鬼只能靠突袭或者，让善良的人类心甘情愿的奉献自己的血液。

吴世勋的血液之所以甜美，大概因为他身体里含有人类的血液。而他所继承的人类血液，大概生前也是个充满善意的人类。

金俊勉是这么分析的，以致于他当晚饥不择食，都没心思分析这是个狼人还是人类，闻到甜美血液就跟踪过去突袭的吸了吴世勋的血。

“我……为什么会有味觉！？”

“牙牙真是越来越像我了。”

吴世勋欣慰的揉揉金俊勉的头发。

“谁要像你了？！”

管家很欣慰，是吴世勋嘱咐他，今天的茶点比平时要多加点味道。

吴世勋让管家换来正常的甜点，同时带来一把精致的小刀。

“把蛋糕吃了，我给你奖励。”

吴世勋用小刀划破手指，滴了几滴血液在红丝绒蛋糕上。

血液在雪白的奶油上很是扎眼，但是顺着蛋糕上点缀的胡萝卜碎流下，在金俊勉眼里特别诱人。

“吃吃吃，我马上就吃。”

金俊勉抓起蛋糕就往嘴里塞。

吴世勋揉揉太阳穴，刚才记得拿叉子，怎么这会又忘了。

金俊勉吃的满嘴奶油，把桌子上精致的餐具都不放眼里，一扫，摔到地上。

昂贵的餐具此刻不过是一堆碎片，但这个吻，无价。

金俊勉跪坐在小圆桌上，两手拖着吴世勋的后脑勺，探过身去吮住了吴世勋的下唇。

吴世勋感觉金俊勉不那么迫切，有种慢条斯理勾引他的闲适。金俊勉的嘴巴上残留的红丝绒蛋糕的味道，虽然混了一点血腥味，但还是很甜。

比吴世勋知道的，这个世界上所有的糖分食物，都要甜上几千、几万倍。

金俊勉吮着吴世勋的下唇，以为这是必经的环节。当然这也没什么坏处，吴世勋的嘴唇吸肿了，他更容易咬破。伤口越浅，吴世勋大概就能同意多喂他几次。

吴世勋伸手扶着金俊勉的腰，这只吸血鬼的姿势稍显稚嫩，有些不稳，他担心。

似乎是吴世勋分心让金俊勉有点恼，露出了尖牙去咬吴世勋的下唇，但是他居然很好的把握了力度，并没有咬破，只是在皮肉里磨牙撒欢。

像小猫咪在心头挠痒，这次，吴世勋先沉醉了。他手指使了点劲，引导着金俊勉从桌子上下来，面对着坐到他怀里。然后把金俊勉捧着他后脑的手移到自己腰上。他准备给金俊勉上的下一堂融入社会的课程，就是——接吻。

接吻可能是一种礼仪，也可能是一种爱意。

吴世勋要教给金俊勉的，是属于爱意的那种。

  * Chapter 9

金俊勉之所以没有咬破吴世勋的嘴唇，因为他发现了更省力的办法。吮着吴世勋的舌头，他也尝到了那股香甜，感觉到体内有一种满足的欢愉和兴奋，似乎躁动的毒素被压制下去了。

吴世勋微微睁开眼，看到金俊勉扶着自己肩膀咬了咬嘴唇后，把舌尖探进了他的口腔。

金俊勉的舌头突然反客为主的，在吴世勋的口腔里四处探寻，最后彼此的软绵温热的舌头碰到一起的时候，金俊勉更是大胆含住了吴世勋的舌尖，

吴世勋庆幸金俊勉没有想着咬掉他的舌头以此吸血。狼人虽然有自愈能力，但是并没有自我生长的能力，舌头断了就是真的没有了。

金俊勉也不是没想过咬破舌头，但是他发现这个软滑的东西很是有趣，一点点的喝下上面的分泌物时居然也有吸血时的愉悦感。他含着吴世勋的舌头，似乎也很能让吴世勋高兴，每个吞吐的来回，水液比上一回都更多了些。吴世勋没有阻止他，想必这是比吸血更好的饱餐办法。

“哪里学来的？”

“什么？”

“舌吻。”

“什么是舌吻？”

吴世勋看金俊勉没有醉血的样子，虽然身体有些发热，但起码意识很清醒。他找到了新的投喂方式。

“没什么，继续。”

金俊勉欣然的得到了许可，更是无所顾忌的搂着吴世勋的脖子，张开嘴让吴世勋的舌头进入自己的口腔，他甚至允许吴世勋的舌头舔过自己的尖牙。这样也好，他少费点劲，吴世勋居然能自己把美味送到他嘴里。

吴世勋是知道怎么回事的，他把自己的唾液借由舌头糊在金俊勉的口腔壁上，金俊勉自然而然就会跟着他的节奏去应和。

调教有方，一小阵后，金俊勉已经知道吴世勋喜欢怎么吻他，吻得多深。

“还要么？”

“还要。”

两人觉得口干舌燥，但是嘴唇一秒都不愿意分开。

吴世勋把金俊勉抱了起来，让他躺在小圆桌上，抽走沙发上的软垫给金俊勉当枕头；单手搂着金俊勉的腰，让他更贴近自己；另一只手抓着金俊勉的脚踝，让他用大腿夹着自己的腰，别摔下去；俯身再次投入旷日持久的亲吻中。

金俊勉主动抬了腰，让自己的小腿在吴世勋后腰处交叉，锁住吴世勋的身体；鼻子发出嘤嘤的声音，连他自己都没意识到；吴世勋在亲吻时需要换气喘息的时间很少，金俊勉想，可能是狼人体能比较好，他每次想透口气，很快又被吴世勋咬着嘴唇扯回来再恢复热吻。

“记着，只有我能这么吻你。”

“这就是吻……吗？”

“嗯，这就是。你跟我，就叫吻。要是换了别人，你可以咬断他的舌头，明白吗？”

金俊勉不明所以，还是乖巧的点了点头，他每次服软后吴世勋都会露出满意的笑容然后奖赏他更多。

吴世勋支起上身，看着金俊勉在阳光底下，浅色的发丝闪闪发光，眼睫毛上似乎被镀了一层金子，眼角不知为何有些发红，很是惹人怜爱；嘴唇微微的肿着，露出一点点小尖牙，仿佛是只未成年的小吸血鬼般天真的表情；耳根像被红丝绒蛋糕染了色，柔软粉嫩，胸口露出雪白的肌肤，令人遐想……

世界上不会再有第二只吸血鬼，比得上金俊勉，如此衬的上吴世勋的心意。

金俊勉觉得阳光有些扎眼，他只要能饱餐一顿，并不会怕被阳光照射，但是现在躺在桌子上的角度，午后的阳光让他睁不开眼。

吴世勋看到金俊勉眯了眯眼，然后伸手抱着他，把自己的头埋在吴世勋颈窝处。前几日这只吸血鬼这样的动作，还只是想咬破他的颈动脉，今天，这只吸血鬼却把他当成可以依靠的港湾。

“到床上去吗？”

“不去，我躺的够久了。”

“在床上也不一定是躺着。”

“那还能干什么。”

金俊勉抬头，看着吴世勋完美的下颚线，内心夸奖了一番。

吴世勋把金俊勉的刘海用手指拨开，想看他的眼睛。

“很多事，以后再一点点教给你。”

“唔，蛋糕我吃了，什么时候带我出门。”

“收拾干净就带你去，还有，在外面尖牙绝对不能露出来。”

金俊勉动了动嘴，把尖牙收回去，小小的叛逆，晃了晃脑袋，让刘海再次遮住眉眼。

吴世勋把金俊勉的刘海抓了一撮起来。

“该给你弄弄头发了。”

“弄头发会有奖励吗？”

“你听话就有。”

“听，都听你的。”

金俊勉开始长眠的那个时代，男子头发长一些也没什么。既然吴世勋不喜欢，剪了也可以，头发换食粮，不亏。

“世勋，你看，你看我。”

金俊勉换衣服的时候，突发奇想，找了个绳子把自己的刘海扎了起来，蹦蹦跳跳的到吴世勋面前，好像邀功一样指着自己那一小撮。

吴世勋没敢看第二眼，怕自己会傻笑，露出不严肃的表情，让自己没有权威。伸手把金俊勉扎头发的绳子解开，刘海重新整理了一次。

“一会出去让专人打理。”

“哦。”

金俊勉点点头，又跑回房间换衣服。他对衣服款式没什么概念，但是吴世勋让他在自己的衣柜里随便拿。想了想，他拿了件黑色休闲西装外套，加上修身的牛仔裤，内搭一件白色T恤，还随手抓了个墨镜。

吴世勋赞赏的点了点头，蹲下帮金俊勉整理好裤脚，给他挑了双运动鞋。

“在家可以光脚，在外面记得穿鞋。”

“这个我知道，原来这个时代的鞋子长这样。衣服也变了很多。”

金俊勉对现代世界还是有些不适应，吴世勋这几天已经告诉他很多，想到现在可以亲自去接触，有些兴奋。

“两个要求，跟紧我，不许露尖牙。”

“明白了！”

金俊勉郑重的点点头。

“晚饭不回来吃了。”

吴世勋回头跟管家说，金俊勉在一旁眼睛都亮了。

“在外面吃吗？！”

“嗯，但是，不是让你在外面吸别人血。”

金俊勉的肩膀马上耷拉下来。

吴世勋拉着金俊勉的手进了电梯。

“表现好的话，可以让你吸我的。”

金俊勉又燃起了熊熊的希望之火，看着吴世勋的侧脸，兴奋的想跳起来。

金俊勉虽然要求去山上把他所谓的“财产”挖出来，但是吴世勋反对。

“改天我找人给你挖出来就是了，那个山林在我名下，不会有人拿的。”

“哼，等我有钱了我也要买个山林。”

“你买山林做什么？”

“那你买来做什么？”

“打猎，我是狼人，总有技痒的时候。”

“那我用来放养狼人。”

“你还有认识别的狼人？”

“没有，你再给我介绍几个？”

“不合适。”

金俊勉闹别扭，坐在副驾驶看着窗外。

吴世勋把车停好，绕到副驾驶座开了车门。

“不下来吗？”

“哼……”

金俊勉是想下车的，但是面子挂不住。

吴世勋有办法，不就是哄吸血鬼么，这些天他没少干这事。吴世勋探头过去吻了一下金俊勉嘴角，用舌头舔了几次金俊勉的下唇。

金俊勉很吃这一套——吴世勋的亲吻。

“你一定要给我挖出来，我的东西，知道吗？”

“我一会就给管家打电话，把山头挖平了也要给你把东西都挖出来，行吗？”

“可以。”

金俊勉这才顺了气，让吴世勋牵着他下车。

吴世勋慢慢养成习惯，伸手去牵金俊勉。

恰好金俊勉也开始习惯，被温暖的掌心牵着到处走。

  * Chapter 10

金俊勉在美容室一众妙手下，把头发染成了深茶色，很适合他的气质；刘海从中间分开，烫成往两边微微翘起的俏皮模样；鬓角利落的修剪出了菱角，但是头顶还是保持了慵懒蓬松的样子。

总之就是，当事人和付款人都很满意。

走出美容室，阳光照得金俊勉觉得有些刺眼，吴世勋看着金俊勉的瞳孔和发色在阳光下透着沉稳乖巧的茶色，把墨镜给金俊勉戴上。

“快到夏天了吧，太阳好晒。”

“嗯，夏天的话，吸血鬼不喜欢么？”

“夏天挺好。夏天大家穿的少，比较好咬到脖子。”

金俊勉一本正经的解释，吴世勋意兴阑珊的听着，金俊勉说话时喜欢噘嘴，很可爱的习惯，他还没欣赏够。

“不过我现在有专属血袋，不担心这个。”

“你已经不是第一次叫我血袋了。”

“那是你的荣幸，成为本吸血鬼的血袋，证明你的血液足够新鲜可口。”

吴世勋无奈的耸肩，吸血鬼的自愈能力也包含了造血系统的优越，要不然就金俊勉刚来那几天的需求量，估计吴世勋家里躺一地尸体都不够他塞牙缝的。

“我又供血，又付钱的，包吃包住还包服装造型。请问哪里去找这种血袋？”

“找到也不告诉你，你又不吸血。”

吴世勋低头笑了笑，但他心里知道，倘若金俊勉哪天找到新的血袋，出于狼人的本性或者他的私心，他肯定会毫不犹豫的把那个人撕得粉碎——不，应该是说连一粒尘埃都不会被找到。他要独占金俊勉。

“接下来去哪里？”

金俊勉按照吴世勋教的，把安全带系好。

“书店。”

“卖书的地方？”

“人类的知识大多通过书本的方式记录传承，对你有帮助。”

吴世勋觉得一下子要教会金俊勉上网有点困难，看书大概会比较方便。

金俊勉没想到现代的书店是这幅样子，跟他认知中那个枯燥无味的地方大相径庭。现代的书店对他来说仿佛是个游乐场，不仅是书本，各种精美的文具用品等等，种类多的让他反应不过来。

“我去那边看看！”

金俊勉很快就溜的没影子，吴世勋看到他对这里感兴趣的样子，有些欣慰。自己则在书架之间翻找最新上架的书本。

吴世勋也不是那么喜欢看书，看到金俊勉刚才整理完头发的样子，他觉得金俊勉挺适合知性内敛的设定，突发奇想改变了行程。吴世勋觉得自己身上最大的毛病，大概就是想圈养金俊勉：不许别人窥见，但是又想把他的好，介绍给全世界——相当矛盾。

吴世勋站在书架前，想得入了神，手指在书页间有规律的轻轻敲击。他对金俊勉的野心，尝经常让他忘记自己正在做的事。

“在想什么呢？”

吴世勋的腰间突然多了从身后环绕着他的手臂，是金俊勉。

“看书。”

“看到很多想买的，你能帮我先结账吗？等我的钱挖出来了，我一定还给你！”

“不用，买回去我也看。”

金俊勉在身后抱着吴世勋，踮脚跟他耳语的样子，在旁人眼里恩爱非常。

“你在看什么书啊？”

金俊勉歪着头，从吴世勋身后探着脑袋，看他手里的书本。

吴世勋赶紧把书合上放回书架。金俊勉这么一问，他才发现书倒着放在自己手里，根本没在看。

书本索然无味，身后的吸血鬼异常美味。

“我在想，你跑到哪里去了。”

这话不假，他确实在想金俊勉。

“我还能跑哪里去，你不是不给我离你太远嘛。”

“真乖，还记着。”

吴世勋转个身看着金俊勉，才离开一会，他就想他了。

“但是其实……你可以看到我的，随时都可以。”

“什么？”

“跟我来。”

金俊勉拉着吴世勋，来到书店一个偏僻的角落，看了看周围没有人。

“被吸血鬼咬过的人，应该会有这种能力，如果他没有死的话。我想，狼人应该也会有，毕竟你体内也有人类的血统。”

金俊勉捧着吴世勋的脸，跟他对视。

吴世勋先是看着金俊勉的瞳孔，从普通的黑茶色，慢慢像被滴入了血液一般，涌上了一阵猩红色，诡异的颜色让吴世勋突然心生畏惧。

突然吴世勋眼前一黑，再就是在自己的视线里看到自己的样子。很清晰，但是很快又恢复。

“这是什么？”

“你被我咬过，你能看到我看见的东西，我也可以看到你看到的。简单来说，被吸血鬼咬过的人，在成为能够独立生存的吸血鬼之前，会被监护。”

“监护？”

“我现在身上出现了狼人的特性，你可能体内也有我的毒素。所以你可能会跟我一样，想要吸血。我可以通过这种视觉纽带，教给你方法，但是不会控制你的思维。”

“有点意思。”

“你现在还很小，能力没形成，以后我教给你控制的办法，你就可以知道我在哪里了。”

“等等，你说我还小？”

“作为一只吸血狼，你现在不过几周的年龄。而我是……反正我活了很久很久。”

“吸血狼这个名字，真的很难听。”

“还是你想叫吸血人，我无所谓。”

“更难听了……”

“总之，你别想背着我偷偷干坏事，我随时都能看到。”

“我能干什么坏事？”

“例如，给别人喂血。”

“狼人没这种癖好。你还真的当我是血袋了？”

“还是你比较喜欢血袋这个名字？”

“倒是你，别总想着吸别人的血。你是我的新娘。”

“是，我是你的新娘。你说过好几百次了。”

“明显，你没有重视身为一个新娘的责任。”

“新娘还有什么责任？”

“传宗接代的责任。”

吴世勋的脸庞再次靠近金俊勉，通过金俊勉恢复黑茶色的瞳孔，看到满满的只有自己，吴世勋满意的笑了。

金俊勉抓着吴世勋衣服下摆，把自己送进吴世勋的庇护。

“传宗接代的事，吃饭的时候谈。现在，先吃饭。”

金俊勉闭眼等着，吴世勋随后就送上嘴唇。

大概今天最浪漫的事，就是我暗示你吻我，你给了我回应。

  * Chapter 11

吴世勋现在能对金俊勉做的事情，远超过一个血袋该做的。

两人的舌头毫不生分的轮流在对方嘴里玩耍。吴世勋更喜欢把自己的舌头探到金俊勉的口腔里，让金俊勉搂着自己的腰，主动的去吸吮他的舌尖。

“不咬破我嘴唇的你，乖多了。”

“唔……”

金俊勉嘴唇之间拉着的唾液丝，大口的喘着气。吴世勋这么短暂的分开都能引来他的不满。

“世勋……我的身体好奇怪……”

金俊勉把下身贴过去在吴世勋小腹上蹭着。

吴世勋确定金俊勉没有醉血，只是轻微的发情，他越来越像狼人新娘了。

“你不奇怪，都是因为我才这样的。”

“那你想想办法啊……”

金俊勉不知所措的抓着吴世勋的宽肩，把腿间那股奇异的热度往吴世勋大腿上蹭，似乎能缓和一些，但是又仿佛远远不够。

吴世勋感觉到，金俊勉也许是真的有些害怕自己身体的状况，抓着的手轻轻的颤抖着。金俊勉经常在拥吻后都喜欢把脑袋埋在他的脖子旁，对于吸血鬼来说是很安全的姿势。如果不是金俊勉蹭他小腹的频率在加快，他是不会感觉出来，金俊勉发情了。

“春天来了。”

“什么意思……”

“春天发情会特别严重，狼人新娘。”

“那怎么办？”

“那就只能由我解决了。”

吴世勋托着金俊勉后脑勺，尽可能的吮到金俊勉的舌根，让自己能唾液能均匀的涂抹在金俊勉的舌面上。

金俊勉被吻得太深，一口气喘不上来，扭开头，又被吴世勋扣着下巴带回来。

“专心点，感觉我，感觉我的存在。”

金俊勉闭上眼睛，让自己投入到肌肤之亲中。

他感觉到吴世勋宽大的手掌从他外套伸进去，轻轻的摩擦他的后背；然后又不太满足的，直接从他衣服下摆探入，手指像带了火花一样，顺着自己的脊梁骨从腰部往上。

金俊勉脱了外套，吴世勋知道他的方法奏效了。把金俊勉的上衣从裤子里抽出来，上臂很不客气的伸入衣服里，手掌摁着金俊勉的蝴蝶骨，让他把上身也贴到自己怀里；接着手指一步一步的点过金俊勉的每一节脊椎骨，往下来到尾椎处，在皮肤上轻轻的画圈。

“呼……世勋……”

“好受些了吗？”

“嗯……”

金俊勉发情和醉血有一些细微的区别，吴世勋知道的，但是现在金俊勉还是相对清醒的。

“带你回家好吗？”

“不好……你说过要在外面吃饭的……”

“这么不想回去吗？”

“吃完饭再回去也一样……”

吴世勋实在受不了他的撒娇，没给金俊勉多说话的机会，把舌吻的色情程度又推了一个等级。他的手指再也控制不住，滑进金俊勉的裤腰，被金俊勉一把抓住手腕。

“不可以吗？”

“不是……你……你要干什么……”

“抱歉，说好吃饭的时候再说的，没等得及。”

“你想跟我传宗接代？”

“虽然不知道可不可以，但是，我想跟你做爱。”

狼人一直都很诚实，很直接，很护妻。

“做……爱？”

“怎么说呢，做爱就是……”

“按照传宗接代的那套做，可以的。”

在摆满文艺古籍的书架间，燃烧最原始的欲望。

握着吴世勋的手腕，金俊勉能感觉到他血管的跳动，继而亲自抓着吴世勋的手，让他把手掌伸入自己后裤腰里。

犹豫是此刻最无用的情绪。

“你能碰到的，都是你的。”

吴世勋被金俊勉这句话点燃，溺爱的握着金俊勉软乎的臀部蹂躏。

金俊勉单手勾着吴世勋的脖子，另一只手匆匆忙忙的解开裤链，他知道吴世勋的手掌在他裤子里被挤得难受，想给他更多的空间。

吴世勋感觉到卡住手掌的阻碍少了些，稍显粗暴的把金俊勉的内外裤一起往下一扯，露出半边雪白的臀部，更加放肆的揉捏起来。

“啊……疼……”

金俊勉的屁股是被吴世勋玩开心了，但是前面被勒的难受。他现在跟吴世勋一样，腿间有一样炙热的硬起。

“哪里疼了？”

吴世勋停下动作，低头看了看。金俊勉的内裤被勃起的顶端勾着，疼的眼泪都快流出来。下身的衣物被吴世勋扯的乱七八糟，上身颤颤巍巍的靠在吴世勋胸膛，这么好欺负的吸血鬼，吴世勋是绝对不会让别人看到他这幅模样。金俊勉咬着下唇的样子，任谁看了都不是心疼，而是想狠狠占有。

“是我的错，没主意到你前面也……”

金俊勉看着吴世勋的手腕从自己身后，摸着臀胯，在裤子里挪到前面腿间，帮他把被勾住的内裤挑开，顺手轻轻带了一下他硬起的地方。

“唔……你再摸摸，那里也很舒服……”

“别着急，还没轮到它呢。”

吴世勋的手又回到身后，手指顺着股沟从上往下的，用指腹摩擦着。

金俊勉报以舒服的呻吟，软在吴世勋怀里。

“世勋……你懂我的……弄得我很舒服……”

“我想更懂你一些。”

吴世勋的指腹上下着把股沟揉的很是酥软。

金俊勉只管挂在他怀里享受，把自己交给这只温柔的狼人。

听着金俊勉在自己耳边舒服的呻吟，吴世勋就知道他碰对地方了。原先还担忧吸血鬼会不会在这方面比较迟钝，然而，竟能给予他这么直接的诱惑。吴世勋的手指轻轻碰到股沟里隐秘的入口，曲着手指准备进犯。

这时候，吴世勋听见一个脚步声靠近书架，赶紧用手遮住金俊勉外露的半边臀部，转了个身，让金俊勉能被他的身体挡住。

“哎哟，现在的年轻人，谈恋爱去哪里不好……”

一个中年大叔瞟了一眼吴世勋在的角落，看到他肩膀上还挂着一双手，有些不友善的说着。

金俊勉透过吴世勋的肩膀，探了个头，露出吸血鬼特有的异色瞳孔盯着中年大叔看。

对方被吓得赶紧离开了书架。

吴世勋听到身后传来脚步跑远的声音，看了看金俊勉。

“我说了在外面不能把尖牙露出来。”

“他没看到我尖牙，看了眼睛。”

“那也……你凶他干嘛？”

“他打扰我们了。”

“打扰我们什么了？”

“传宗接代。”

“所以？”

“你说不能在外面吸人血，要不然我能把他撕了。”

“真乖。但是别动不动就撕了人类，知道吗？”

“好吧。”

金俊勉吐了吐舌头，一脸期待的看着吴世勋。

“你再揉揉我那里嘛，很舒服的。”

“别了，一会再来人不好。”

“有什么不好的……”

“我不想你被看到，以这种样子被看到。我会吃醋的。”

吴世勋把金俊勉的裤子拉好，亲了亲他露出来的尖牙。

“收回去，乖。”

“哼。”

“这次没做的，改天给你补上。”

“想得美，不许只补一次，要千倍万倍的补回来。”

“知道了。”

金俊勉这才稍微被顺了毛，同意吴世勋帮他整理好衣服。

不知道吸血鬼是不是都这样，但是刚才吴世勋的抚摸，金俊勉确实满脑子都停摆了，脑子里只有一个声音，想要更多。他想要吴世勋继续那么待他，无限期的被吴世勋宠着。以致于，刚才被打断动作的时候，他都忘记吸血鬼要隐藏身份，直接在人类面前暴露了自己。

再次在结账的地方听到那个中年大叔的脚步声，吴世勋悄悄的走过去他身后，警告了他一句。这自然是金俊勉不知道的。

他也不需要知道。金俊勉只要知道，吴世勋的银行卡随便给他刷就行了。

  * Chapter 12

金俊勉真不敢相信，吴世勋说吃饭，真的是吃饭。

两个人现在坐在西餐厅里，金俊勉用小叉子一口口的挖着蛋糕吃，对面的吴世勋撑着下巴看他。

“你跟小兔子有很多共同点。”

“兔子？比如呢？”

“牙齿。”

吴世勋拿着纸巾给金俊勉擦嘴角，被他躲开了。

“我的牙齿是尖的，而且不是门牙。跟兔子哪里像了。”

“你爱吃素，不爱吃肉。”

“但是我爱喝血。你以为我想吃素的吗？”

“你眼睛红红的。”

“现在不是吧？”

金俊勉举着勺子，用勺子上的倒影确认自己眼睛是普通的茶色。

“其实你为什么不爱吃肉？”

“肉有什么好吃的，对吸血鬼来说一点用都没有。倒是你们狼人，总是喜欢吃鲜肉。”

这时候吴世勋点的牛扒上桌，只有三成熟的牛扒还透着血腥味。

金俊勉并不太喜欢闻牲畜的血味，咬过吴世勋后稍有好转，但是他仍然不想碰那坨红红的肉。

狼人的习性，金俊勉知道的七七八八。他以前是不太能接受牲畜血腥味，吸血鬼也不是所有血液都喜欢的。人类的血液味比较符合吸血鬼的需求，只有当饥饿过度，吸血鬼迫不得已才会吸食牲畜的血液。

但是吴世勋喜欢的，他都能慢慢跟着接受。可能是吸食了狼人血液，让金俊勉某部分开始趋同于狼人，也或者，他只是喜欢看到吴世勋享受肉食时兴奋愉快的样子。

现在，金俊勉看着吴世勋进食。吴世勋似乎很喜欢把腮帮填的满满的一口肉，再一点点嚼着咽下去，这对吴世勋来说似乎是一种幸福的源泉。每咽下去一口，都忍不住惊叹这口肉到底有多鲜嫩。

金俊勉很是好奇，他怎么能对吃这么单调的事情，保持这么高昂的乐趣。可是看着吴世勋乐呵呵的样子，金俊勉也会跟着露出笑容。

两个人点的是两份套餐，吴世勋把沙拉素食和餐后甜点都给了金俊勉，自己则要了金俊勉的牛扒。

“你帮我切。”

“我？”

“检验你学习成果的时候到了。”

吴世勋前几天教给了金俊勉西餐礼仪。

金俊勉像模像样的拿起刀叉，虽然动作不熟练但是姿势还是很标准的。

“张嘴。”

金俊勉递过去给吴世勋，对方很自然的张口吃下。

在西餐里这样的场景不少见，但是每次还是会羡煞旁人，这世间又多了对恩爱的小情侣。

“你切的特别好吃。”

“你就是不想动手，别以为我看不出来。”

“带你逛了一天，我连这种小小的辛苦费都得不到吗？”

“可以，给你。”

金俊勉切牛扒的动作很慢，但是吴世勋并不催促他，乖乖的张嘴等着喂。原来有人陪着吃饭是这么幸福的事情。

吴世勋不会说，他在家都是直接一大块叉着啃，从来不切。只是在外面的西餐厅才稍微讲究一些。不过金俊勉这么认真给他切小块的样子，吴世勋决定以后还是切着吃，让金俊勉切好了喂给他吃。

“我手酸了，你自己切。”

金俊勉撇了撇嘴，把牛扒还回去给吴世勋。切牛扒当然费不了多少力气，只是吴世勋一直盯着他看，金俊勉感觉有些害羞——关于他怎么会害羞这件事，金俊勉还没认真想过。

吃完饭后，吴世勋驾车准备回家，因为交通堵塞在路上走走停停。

“前面好像发生车祸了。”

“车祸？”

他们乘坐的车路过事故现场旁边，金俊勉看到地上躺着一个浑身是血的人。

那人看样子连呼吸都很微弱，身体像被撕破的布偶一样毫无生命力可言的，像是被丢弃在地上。血液以伤者为中心，朝四周散开，黑夜的路灯像是给他打了聚焦一样，凸显出生命的无常。

金俊勉闻到空气里的血腥味越来越重，像兴奋剂一样窜进他的脑袋了，让他全身短时间内像被扔进火炉一样滚烫；周围的空气似乎突然被压缩，金俊勉再怎么加深呼吸都像被扼住了喉咙一样。

身为吸血鬼，活的再久，这种宛若濒临死亡的感觉，让他产生了恐惧，不可自控的露出了尖牙和异色瞳孔，吸血鬼本能的想保护自己。

吴世勋上一秒还握着方向盘，下一秒手臂就被金俊勉紧紧的抓住。

金俊勉在副驾驶座上低着头大口喘气，全身有些抽搐；抓着吴世勋的手指过于使劲，几乎要掐断吴世勋的血管；但是金俊勉的颤抖不像是紧张兴奋，反而像一种极致的恐惧。

“世勋……救……救我……”

“俊勉？你怎么了？！”

吴世勋突然一个急刹。

金俊勉抬起头，眼角浸泡在泪水里，瞳孔的颜色诡异又骇人，但是表情痛苦却惊恐。

“我……我……不知道……好难受……”

“看着我，是血的味道让你难受了吗？”

金俊勉点点头。

吴世勋猛然想起来，医生叮嘱过他，金俊勉会排斥其他血液的事。刚才车祸现场让金俊勉太直接的感受到其他血液的存在，对于吸血鬼来说可能是好事，但是对于吸食了狼人血液的金俊勉来说，再糟糕不过。

其他人类的血液可以让吸血鬼饱餐一顿，但金俊勉已经是排斥其他血液的体质。本来以为只是要避免接触，看来像这种弥漫在空气中的血液味道，都能让金俊勉难受。

狼人本也是喜欢血腥味的族群，但是吴世勋常年自控，这种场景已经可以应对自如。金俊勉刚成为狼人新娘不久，显然还不会刻意控制自己体内的狼人血液与吸血鬼毒素的平衡。

这时候，有人敲了敲驾驶座的车窗。

“快把车挪开，挡道了。”

这个动作对金俊勉来说是威胁。他突然死盯着窗外的人，显示出随时准备攻击的表情。吴世勋赶紧把金俊勉的头摁到自己怀里，用身体挡住，赶紧发动了车子离开。

“我们马上到家，到停车场等我。”

吴世勋给管家打了个电话，飞速的往家赶。

吴世勋用外套盖着金俊勉的脑袋，横抱着金俊勉冲进管家摁好的电梯。

当他把金俊勉从车里抱出来的时候，金俊勉面色潮红，已经没有方才路上那种攻击性的模样，两眼放空的歪着头；被抽干了身体一样，无力的靠在座位上，显然是跟自己一番挣扎压住了不适感；身上的汗水快要浸湿衣服，仿佛刚在水里泡过；嘴巴微张着，喘息已经没有这么用力，可是这种微弱呼吸让吴世勋很担忧。

“到家了，牙牙。”

“世……世勋……”

“医生马上就到。”

管家没见过吴世勋这么心急的样子，把所有可能性都想到了。

“不需要，把房子腾出来，天塌下来了也别找我。”

“是的，先生。”

管家识趣的帮吴世勋把门开好，随后就下了楼。因为他看到吴世勋的外套下遮着的那张脸，跟那天金俊勉发情的样子如出一辙。

把金俊勉放在床上，吴世勋洗了条热毛巾准备给他擦汗。

吴世勋从浴室出来的时候，金俊勉低着头，跪在床上缩成一团；裤子已经半褪到膝盖，后腰尽可能的向下压，臀部却高高的抬起；金俊勉的手指从身前往后，中指的一个指节已经破开了小口插在后穴处。扭过头看着吴世勋走过来，金俊勉咬着下唇，难耐的发出呻吟，又很努力的想要碰到自己水盈盈的后穴，眼神可怜可爱，把吴世勋连人带魂的勾了过去。

“果然……是发情了。”

“勋……摸一摸我，我碰不到……呜……”

金俊勉可怜巴巴的求救，吴世勋松了口气，他害怕金俊勉发生意想不到的情况。如果是发情，他完全有办法解决的。

“你发情了，知道吗？”

“我知道……但是我是你的新娘……你说过我发情就找你的……”

“是，我说了。”

“我很乖，没有找别人。”

“是，你很乖。”

吴世勋把金俊勉汗湿的刘海捋到一边去，露出他精致魅惑的眼眉。

“不要再勾引我了，牙牙。”

“我……想做爱。”

“做爱是什么你都不知道，怎么就想要。”

“我就是想要……想要你在书店那样抚摸我，我喜欢那样……”

“做爱在那之上。”

“那我就……在那之上，更喜欢你……”

金俊勉停了动作，他实在没办法，他不知道做爱能做什么，吴世勋究竟有什么魔法让他这只高傲的吸血鬼屡次求饶。答案全都在吴世勋身上。

金俊勉是只没出息的吸血鬼，向狼人投降。他这么想，居然也不害怕，仿佛吴世勋能给他反抗整个吸血鬼族群的勇气。

“在喜欢之上，就是你爱我。能做到吗？”

“可以……是世勋就可以……”

金俊勉的求爱，超越了本能，超越了狼人新娘对于狼人的依赖。他不是对狼人服软，是对吴世勋服软。

吴世勋认识到这点，暗下决心。

即使今天就是世界末日，也要与金俊勉颠覆云雨。

  * Chapter 13

吴世勋的靠近，成为金俊勉的救命稻草。

金俊勉无力的勾着吴世勋摆弄他刘海的手指，红着眼睛求救。

“世勋……”

“嗯？”

吴世勋侧身坐在床边，看着金俊勉用额头蹭着他的手指也一脸满足的样子，实在没办法拒绝他任何请求。

“做爱……是什么感觉？”

“会疼，也许会哭，但是也会很舒服，是一件很矛盾的事。”

“那你会让我很舒服的是吗？”

“不，我会让你疼，不过，会让舒服大于疼。”

吴世勋不能骗这只没有经验的吸血鬼，他想让金俊勉心甘情愿与他发生最深层的关系。

吴世勋并不知道吸血鬼对待交配是什么态度，但是狼人对待交配——也就是人类说的做爱，是非常认真的。狼人绝对不会轻易的许诺交配，一旦发生了，那可能就是一生的承诺。

“牙牙，我给你擦一下，看你弄得，脏兮兮的。”

“我才不脏。”

金俊勉并不是意识不清，发情并不会夺去他的理智，只是放大他对性欲的需求。

本就可爱而不自知的吸血鬼，现在这份可爱再加上适量的性感，调成了最配今天月色的鸡尾酒，吴世勋想一口饮尽。

吴世勋单膝跪在床上，介入到金俊勉弯曲的膝盖之间。

“腿分开些。”

金俊勉照做了，他不知道吴世勋此刻在他身后用什么眼光看着自己，但是吴世勋用温热的毛巾轻轻擦拭他刚才手指碰过的地方。毛巾并不粗糙，但是对于发情的金俊勉来说，这种刺激足够他受的，只是擦拭着臀部，他感觉自己每一根神经都被吴世勋碰过。

“世勋……做爱会比现在更舒服吗？”

“会的，舒服一百倍，一千倍。”

“那你快点跟我做嘛。”

金俊勉无所顾忌的摇了摇腰肢，想回头看，被吴世勋摁着肩膀。

“别动，我给你擦好了再说。”

“我不脏！”

金俊勉抗议。抗议无效。

“以后这里，只能为我所有，知道吗？”

“我自己的，为什么只能给你？”

“我看不得，我的新娘还要靠自己或者别人满足这里任何的需要。”

“你的就你的嘛……”

金俊勉轻易的就同意了，他并没有真正意识到，狼人在做爱时的霸道。

吴世勋这才放松了眉头。他之所以这么要求，是因为刚才金俊勉对自己的动作太不控制，手指对着后面一顿乱戳，后面已经有些指甲的抓痕。他并不希望金俊勉还会因为发情，做出这种几乎自虐的行为。

“你把自己抓肿了知道吗？以后不许自己抓这里。”

“要求真多……”

金俊勉反抗似的，在吴世勋用指腹轻轻的碰着他抓出来的红痕时，括约肌使了点劲，穴口立马就收缩了起来，但是很快又松开。

吴世勋觉得这是赤裸裸的挑衅，不过，他很受用。再用指甲轻轻的刮了刮娇嫩欲滴的穴口。

金俊勉可不知道他是怎么想的，被刺激的毛孔都张开，打了个颤，穴口又再次收紧了一下，这次却遇到了阻碍。

“松开。这里被你抓肿了。”

“我没有用力。”

“不许顶嘴。证据都在你自己身上。”

吴世勋插入了一节手指，与方才金俊勉能碰到自己的深度相仿，穴口浅处明显有些充血肿起。但是水盈盈的样子，又很招人疼。

“你什么时候跟我做爱嘛……”

“急什么，你跟我，多得是时间。”

“做爱要很久吗？”

“嗯，很久。”

吴世勋确实没说谎。狼人的勃起时间可以持续很久，至少人类是绝对做不到的，他一直引以为傲。

金俊勉的腰有些发酸，偷偷的放下腰趴在了床上。

吴世勋起身去拿冰水的功夫，金俊勉就换了个姿势趴着。虽然不及刚才那份主动来的勾人，但是金俊勉臀部与大腿衔接处的那条小沟，看起来性感至极。金俊勉的臀部并不是肉呼呼圆润的感觉，但是弹力是毋庸置疑的，吴世勋亲自确认过；臀肉恰到好处的把刚才开放的小穴埋了起来，房间内的灯光打在金俊勉的皮肤上，既显现出他不可触犯的洁净，腿根的阴影让吴世勋几乎要变身野兽去啃食。

“牙牙，你这么对我胃口，对你没有好处。”

“嗯？”

金俊勉有些担心，吴世勋刚才是说要吃了他吗？狼人什么时候改口味，爱吃吸血鬼了？而吴世勋这时候拿着床头的冰水喝了一口，让他心里紧了一下。吴世勋该不会真的漱漱口打算把他撕了吃掉吧。

吴世勋咬碎了一块冰，空腔里的寒意也没能让他冷静半分。金俊勉居然偷偷有躲他的意思，现在后悔可来不及。吴世勋抓着金俊勉的脚腕。

“刚才还说想跟我做爱的呢？想跑哪里去？”

“唔……我没想跑。”

“趴好别乱动。”

“那你快哦。”

“一定快。”

吴世勋带着富有深意的笑容，喝了一口冰水，把冰块含在嘴里，露出冰块的一角，凑近金俊勉的背部。从金俊勉背部凹陷的脊柱中间，一点点顺着往下，用冰块在股沟顶部画了几个圈。

金俊勉熟悉这种冰冷，但是此刻的紧张还是让他打了个寒颤。把头埋到手臂间，慢慢的投入到吴世勋的控制里。

“牙牙全身都长得，很好看，非常好看。”

“让你不舍得吃掉我是吗？”

金俊勉还是想确认一下吴世勋没想着要他命。

吴世勋没有回答，又含了一块冰，沿着股沟的形状来回了几次，最后用舌头把冰块抵在金俊勉后穴的位置，看着冰块被金俊勉的臀部夹紧，然后慢慢融化；化成的水沿着股沟滑落到大腿根部；又因为金俊勉夹紧了双腿，水滴汇聚在大腿根部与臀肉形成的三角地带，像一个小水潭。

“吸血鬼都长得像你一样好看吗？”

“不知道，但是我应该是比较好看的那一群。”

金俊勉没有见过多少同类，但是他知道自己长相优越。

“你该不会想对其他吸血鬼……”

“我有你就够了，不会看别的。”

吴世勋附身，像渴了极旧的样子，用舌头一点点把存起来的小水滴们从金俊勉的身上带走，喝下。不满足的吮了一口金俊勉的软乎的臀肉。

“啊……你做什么……”

“喝水。”

“我身上没有水给你喝。”

金俊勉一脸疑惑，吴世勋的笑意倒是愈发明显。

“胡说，你有，你的水最多。”

“不可能，我的身体我怎么会不……啊！”

吴世勋把金俊勉的双腿分开，让他弯着膝盖趴在床上。

金俊勉从未想过自己会摆出这样的姿势，顿觉羞耻。

“你……你要干什么。”

“前戏，记住。做爱之前，还有前戏。”

“跟做爱一样舒服吗？”

“马上你就知道了。”

吴世勋这么说，金俊勉觉得有些期待，乖乖的任由吴世勋摆弄自己的身体。回头一看，吴世勋摆好他的双腿后，下了床，把自己的衣服脱掉，金俊勉再一次看到吴世勋有些凶狠的性器。然后吴世勋赤身捧起金俊勉被分开的腿，让金俊勉趴在自己的身上。

金俊勉从未见过这种姿势，有些慌张的抓着吴世勋的腰，摁着他的腹肌支起上身，想要再次回头确认吴世勋在做什么。还没等他看到吴世勋的脸，后穴传来的一股奇异的吸力和湿润，让金俊勉彻底慌了手脚。

“啊……你……你干嘛……哈……”

“吴世勋……你……啊……别……你别……”

“那里……哈……别吸了……啊……你……世勋……”

“啊……太……啊……这是什么……啊……不行了……不可以……啊……”

吴世勋一直没有回话，只是曲起腿，让金俊勉扶着他的膝盖，否则金俊勉再这么蹭他小腹，他可以直接就起身把金俊勉干死过去。

金俊勉并不知道呻吟在做爱时的催情作用，他很直接的把自己的感受通过声音传递出来。吴世勋的嘴唇碰到他的穴口，舌头有限度却没限制的在他后穴里来回搅动；刚开始只是吴世勋单方面的吮吸着，金俊勉也不知怎么控制自己，仿佛被吴世勋把魂都吸走了，后穴的皮肉全都跟着吴世勋的气息跑；直到他好不容易用力缩着后穴，把自己的后穴从吴世勋嘴里夺回一些，吴世勋却咬了一口外翻的嫩肉，疼的他一下没忍住，坐在了吴世勋脸上。

可吴世勋没有像金俊勉意料的那样生气，反而用手揉着他的臀部，让金俊勉把双腿分开夹着自己的胸侧。吸吮的声音里混合着更多陌生的水渍声，金俊勉感觉自己的下身仿佛泡在了水里，他想抬起臀部躲开这种湿润的感觉，马上又被吴世勋抓着腰摁下来，再次重重的坐到吴世勋脸上。

金俊勉甚至能感觉到，吴世勋高挺的鼻梁在他腿间来回蹭着，重重的呼吸喷在股沟里；吴世勋的舌头更过分的在他后穴来去自如，让金俊勉一点拒绝的余地都没有。

金俊勉觉得自己前后端都有种异样的湿润感，但是他完全不知道怎么处理，只能用屁股蹭蹭吴世勋的脸去求救。

“世勋……我……憋不住……”

“怎么了？”

“你别再吸了……我……”

吴世勋看着后穴剧烈收缩，用舌头温柔的碰了碰。

“牙牙，放松，你会很舒服的，我帮你。”

金俊勉点了点头，手扒着吴世勋的腹肌，抬了抬屁股，然后主动的把臀部放松，他此刻想让吴世勋多碰碰他。

吴世勋收到信号，舌头积极的往返着，把金俊勉后穴舔的松松软软，又满是水渍滴落。

“唔……又来了……感觉……啊……哈……”

金俊勉再也憋不住，后腰一软，脱力的往前靠在吴世勋的大腿上，后穴流出了更多的粘稠。

“还说自己没有水，都藏在这里了。”

“你……啊……你不许说……都是你……都怪你……你弄的……”

“我的宝贝牙牙，靠后面就高潮了。”

“高潮是什么……？好湿……黏糊糊的，这种感觉是……做爱吗？”

“这只是前戏，宝贝牙牙。”

“我们……呼……什么时候到做爱的那一步……”

“等你准备好了。”

“我……我可以的……”

“我看也是。”

吴世勋心满意足的用指腹碰了碰金俊勉的后穴。这次，金俊勉的后穴湿润是因为自己的吮吸；臀部不易见到的地方，被自己留下的吻痕刻画的不堪入目，却又淫靡的让他挪不开眼；金俊勉从无知到生涩的回应，主动把水亮的穴口对准他的嘴唇，去索要自己该有的欢乐。

狼人的新娘，就该是这样。

“牙牙，进步的很快。”

“我做的好吗？”

“嗯，非常好。”

“世勋也做的很好……”

“喜欢前戏么？”

“嗯……世勋的前戏，好舒服……”

“那，喜欢我么？”

“全世界，最喜欢，吴世勋。”

金俊勉憨憨的回头看着吴世勋笑了。

不管别人怎么看，金俊勉这只吸血鬼，吴世勋养定了。

不只是血，大概命也要给他——来自吴世勋的觉悟。

  * Chapter 14

没有给金俊勉很多喘息的时间，吴世勋下定决心今天要拥有这只吸血鬼，说做就做。

换了个最简单的姿势，吴世勋顺从狼人的本性，想要给金俊勉一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。把金俊勉换回跪趴在床上的姿势，自己跪在金俊勉微微分开的双腿间。

“唔？”

“这种姿势……能把精液射到最里面……”

金俊勉不太懂什么意思，但是吴世勋似乎很满意，他也就跟着笑了。

“那世勋要射到我最里面去吗？”

“不用你要求，我也会这么做。”

已经被扩张的很好的后穴，在吴世勋面前展露无遗，微张的穴口等待着吴世勋去开拓。

金俊勉没有经历过性事，但是就刚才而言，似乎是很美妙的事情。他决定要经常跟吴世勋做，每次都要跟吴世勋做，只想跟吴世勋做……

吴世勋身为狼人，是有这种本能需求的，但是他不纵欲。可是金俊勉翘着嫩白的屁股，私密处毫不掩饰的展露，无论是哪个种群大概都受不了这种诱惑。

见吴世勋似乎没有动作，金俊勉往后伸手，用食指和无名指分开湿滑的穴口，中指浅浅的插弄着，按照记忆学着刚才吴世勋舌头碰他的灵活。

“你……还要这么看着我到什么时候……不进来嘛？”

“谁教你说这种荤话的，嗯？”

“什么荤话？”

“算了，只给我听就行。”

吴世勋握着自己勃着的一物，堵在了后穴。

金俊勉没想到吴世勋会用那根东西对着自己，有些慌。

“你……那个东西……是这样用的吗？”

“是。我会用这根跟你做爱，把你做的哭出来，做的你每个毛孔都张开，做的你哑着声音也要求我停下来……”

“它会让我疼吗？”

“疼了你告诉我，但是你会喜欢的。你说你最喜欢我的，它也是我的一部分。”

“那我也喜欢它……”

金俊勉把中指拿了出来，仍然乖巧的分开后穴，自己摆弄着腰，往后抬了抬屁股，一松开手，外层的皮肉就迫不及待的裹紧了吴世勋的勃起。

“牙牙，让我来，你乖乖待着享受就行了。”

金俊勉把双腿再分开一些，他好奇想去看，撑起上身回头，看着吴世勋握着他的腰，把那火热的物什一点点推进他的体内。感觉到后穴被渐渐撑大，金俊勉轻轻的“啊”了一声，但是并不讨厌。被吴世勋撑大的入口密不透风，但是越到里面，吴世勋还没碰到的地方，愈感空虚。

“牙牙，感觉到我了吗？”

“嗯……世勋在我里面……身体里面……”

金俊勉每句话，都能把吴世勋引燃。

“想我再进去一点吗？”

“再进去很多……很多……想那样……嗯……想世勋进到很深的地方去……”

吴世勋感觉，金俊勉是个危险的吸血鬼，天生勾人。

事不宜迟，吴世勋看金俊勉仍然享受着被填满的感觉，放开胆子猛然把性器大举进犯。

金俊勉绵长的叹了一声，这种奇异的疼痛随后带来的满足感，让他无所适从。

“世勋……好大……里面都被……没有空隙了……”

“我还没都进去呢。”

金俊勉不相信的回头看，吴世勋笑脸盈盈的，还有一部分勃起露在外面。

吴世勋俯身，亲了亲金俊勉的嘴唇。

“疼就说，还有一点，牙牙可以的。”

“嗯……我可以的。”

“牙牙想被我的大东西填满后面是吗？”

“嗯……想被世勋填满。”

“牙牙喜欢它的是吗？”

“喜欢的……喜欢世勋……也喜欢世勋的……啊！”

吴世勋在金俊勉耳边哄着哄着，像下咒一样，可是趁其不备，突然一挺而入。

金俊勉感觉吴世勋的粗长远超了他的想象，感觉吴世勋仿佛从后往前贯穿了他的喉咙，让他不可自控的叫了一声。

“牙牙叫的真好听。”

“世勋唔……疼……有些疼……”

“抱歉，我有些着急了。”

吴世勋揉着金俊勉充血的后穴，这样迷人的模样让他心跳加速。

“世勋……疼嘛……”

金俊勉直起上身，撒娇靠在吴世勋怀里蹭了几下。但是分开的双腿让他大腿颤抖着无法保持，很快又重新趴在床上。

吴世勋没料想到金俊勉起身又趴下，感觉自己的性器在金俊勉的穴内被挑衅，被往上抬起又被压下去。金俊勉还收缩着后穴把他夹的死死的，吴世勋内心再次感叹，这只吸血鬼真是没有自知之明。

“乖，一会就不疼了。”

吴世勋抓着金俊勉的后腰，一点点的开始前后动着下身，一抽一送的幅度越来越明显。

“啊……啊……嗯……世勋……你……啊……”

金俊勉被这种空虚和满足之间的往返弄得兴奋起来。

“这才是做爱，牙牙。”

“唔……我和世勋……啊……和世勋做爱了。”

金俊勉开心的压着腰，抬起臀部去配合吴世勋，主动夹紧了甬道。他感觉吴世勋喜欢那样。

吴世勋不只是喜欢，简直爱死了金俊勉的这份主动。

“牙牙，你真的不知道做爱吗？你现在……呼……做的每件事都很对。”

“世勋喜欢我这样是么？我想要世勋……哈……呼……想要世勋多喜欢我一些。”

“宝贝牙……我爱死你了。”

吴世勋已经放弃忍耐，俯身单手圈着金俊勉的小腹，他能感受到自己的形状把金俊勉小腹撑出一个形状，在里面肆意妄为。

“啊……世勋……世勋太大了……啊……太快了……”

“这才刚开始呢，牙牙。”

“啊嗯……世勋弄的我……啊……后面好湿……麻麻的……”

金俊勉没骗人，他感觉吴世勋每一次来回都让他脊柱像通了电一样，从尾椎往上传递一股酥麻，他无法拒绝这种来电的感觉。

“牙牙夹的我好紧……”

“啊……这……是什么……”

“我这是在操你，记住了……呼……这是做爱……简单来说，是……操……”

“世勋在操我……啊……”

“牙牙真聪明，知道操是个动词……”

“嗯……因为世勋在……在动……在操我……啊……”

“没错，是我，在操你……”

金俊勉感觉吴世勋的声音愈发沙哑低沉，他快要使不上劲去夹着吴世勋在他体内来回的勃起，软了身体去享受，反正吴世勋会抱着他，不让他受一点伤。

吴世勋感受到金俊勉这份信赖，更是卖力的往深处占有。

“世勋……我……前面……啊……前面疼……”

金俊勉可怜巴巴的抓着吴世勋的手，告诉他自己下身的难受。

“牙牙前面也很硬啊……”

“世勋帮帮我嘛……世勋知道办法的……啊……”

吴世勋耳朵里都是金俊勉呻吟撒娇的声音，激发了身为狼人的护妻本能。

“我是有办法，可是牙牙要满足我一个要求。”

“你快说嘛……”

“叫我老公。”

“老公……是什么？”

“是爱称，做爱的时候会叫的。”

“嗯……啊……我……我不要……”

“什么？”

“我要叫世勋……狼君……”

金俊勉被操的一抖一抖的，还是坚持起身，去吻身后吴世勋的嘴唇。

“牙牙嘴巴真甜，我很喜欢。”

“狼……啊……狼君太深了……啊……怎么……嗯……”

金俊勉不知道他这一声狼君叫出去，刺激到吴世勋什么，但是后穴感觉明显又被撑大了一圈，前端的不适更加明显。

吴世勋尽其可能的加快速度在金俊勉体内横行霸道，惹得身下的人一阵阵喘息。

“哈……前面……狼……啊！”

吴世勋套弄着金俊勉的分身，让他得到了暂时的舒爽，可是很快又另一波性欲占领上风。

“想射就射出来，牙牙，别害怕。”

“嗯……前面好紧，想要……要尿尿……”

“放松点，那不是尿尿，宝贝，你要射精了……”

“射精……唔……啊……好麻……”

金俊勉实在无法习惯这种一波波的快感，被吴世勋握着分身突然一下放松警惕，射出了一些粘稠。

“牙牙做的很好。”

“这是什么……唔……”

“这就是你的精液，颜色真好看……”

吴世勋掌心里一小滩黏糊糊的，金俊勉不好意思的低下头。

“牙牙，这不是不好的东西，这是你喜欢我，才会这样。”

“那我还不够喜欢世勋……世勋再多操我一些……我还可以射更多的……”

这样的邀请，吴世勋绝对不会视而不见。

把手心的精液糊在金俊勉的小腹上，吴世勋专心的开始攻占金俊勉，他要拥有金俊勉的所有。

金俊勉感觉吴世勋的攻势丝毫没有减弱，他已经无力支撑身体，但是吴世勋反而来劲的，又在他体内硬起来。

回头一看，吴世勋的狼耳朵竖了起来。

平时为了融入人类，吴世勋的狼耳会藏起来变形成人耳，但是现在本能驱使下，他藏不住。狼尾巴毛茸茸的在身后兴奋的摇晃，性器也变成非人的形状，狼耳是他狼化的标志。

金俊勉没有害怕，被吴世勋这种优质的体型折服。只不过吴世勋确实粗鲁了一些，在他身后摆动的频率过快。初尝人事的吸血鬼还未习惯。

“啊……啊……世勋，这次……现在真的太快……啊……”

“这样我能射出更多……牙不想我射很多精液在里面吗？”

“想……啊……哈……狼……啊……”

金俊勉想要缓一缓，伸手去推身后吴世勋的小腹，要拉开一点距离。

狼人在性爱中的占有欲可不允许，吴世勋很快就报复一样插得更快更深。

“牙牙，我只想和你做爱，不要拒绝我……”

“唔……那你……啊……你慢一点点……啊……”

“做爱的时候，我不懂，什么叫慢。”

金俊勉撸了两下吴世勋的狼耳朵，觉得他直白的可爱，这么欺负自己，身为吸血鬼的他，居然一点都讨厌不起来。

“那你……射多一点……精液，你的，我都要。”

吴世勋承诺一般重重的点了头，抓着金俊勉的手腕，让他扶着自己的后腰，尽情占有这只可爱的吸血鬼。

吴世勋动作带来的快感和粘腻的肉体拍打声，让金俊勉兴奋异常，口干舌燥着去找吴世勋索吻，都被很好的回应。

果然如吴世勋说的那样，金俊勉的每个毛孔仿佛都被爱抚过一般，被吴世勋的动作调动起来每根神经。

“狼君好棒……再给牙牙……啊……再操深一点……啊……”

吴世勋用狼人的尖牙轻轻咬破金俊勉的后颈，下身仿佛打开了永动机般在金俊勉甬道里标记自己的存在。

“啊……我……我又想……啊……狼……嗯……”

金俊勉学着吴世勋给他套弄的手势，想去碰分身前段，被吴世勋抓住双手往后禁锢着。

“不许自己碰，可以射，但是不能自己碰。你可以靠后面高潮的，牙牙……”

“我……呜呜……啊……哈……那里……操……操那里不行……”

吴世勋粗大磨过某几处时，金俊勉的身体会剧烈兴奋的颤动。

两个人都知道，他们分享了最深的秘密。

“这里不行吗？”

“啊……你还……啊……不行……太深了……”

吴世勋像个恶童，偏偏要反复确认那几个敏感处，逗的金俊勉带着哭腔求饶。

被反复蛊惑之下，金俊勉放弃矜持，仰着脖子，靠在吴世勋怀里射出了又一股，在空气中滑过一个弧度后滴落在大腿内侧。

“唔……骗人……你都没有射给我……啊……你干什么……”

吴世勋抱着金俊勉起身，来到穿衣镜前，把金俊勉双腿分开抱起。

镜子里倒映出，吴世勋超于常人的性器神采奕奕的插在金俊勉湿润的后穴中。

“看好了，牙牙，我是怎么跟你做爱的。永远记得，能跟你做爱的只有我。”

“嗯……好……”

金俊勉看着镜子里，吴世勋一边吻他后颈，一边顶弄他刚高潮过的后穴，一次又一次，一次比一次更深，更扎实的操弄。

“牙牙的水都滴在地上了……”

“我脏吗？”

“不脏，我喜欢你这样淫荡的样子。”

“唔……牙牙只淫荡给狼君看……”

金俊勉扭头回吻吴世勋，吻到几乎窒息。

吴世勋一刻也没闲下来，得到鼓励的加大幅度，操弄了好一阵。被金俊勉突然的一个夹紧逼的射出一大股，几乎灌满了金俊勉后穴的所有缝隙。

“啊……世勋……射在里面了……好多……好涨……”

“夹紧了，一滴都不许流出来。”

金俊勉听话的尝试收紧后穴，却再也使不上劲。

“唔……被世勋操坏了”

“坏不了。”

吴世勋享受着金俊勉轻轻的收缩，在他面前尝试收紧后穴的样子，努力而可爱。

“牙，这辈子跟我这只狼人，好吗？”

“你给我吸一辈子血吗？”

“嗯。”

“你跟我做爱一辈子吗？”

“当然。”

“你这辈子只能有我一只吸血鬼，能做到吗？”

“可以。”

“那我就跟着你一辈子。”

金俊勉站不稳，也要挣扎着下地，转身扑到吴世勋怀里去问这个他答应了一辈子的狼人。

“狼……我还想跟你做爱……”

“嗯，再做，做到天亮，天黑……”

没日没夜，无法无天。

金俊勉记不得自己射了多少次，直到自己真的高潮的前后都疼了，真的被吴世勋操的哭出声，才停下来。

吴世勋粘人的非要抱着金俊勉，一刻都不肯撒手。金俊勉敢挪动半分，他都会马上把这只小吸血鬼捞回来自己怀里。

“做爱的感觉好吗？”

“嗯……感觉有了生命一样？”

“那今天就是你的生日了。”

“真的吗？我从没有生日。”

“真的，就今天，5月22日。生日快乐，牙牙。”

金俊勉打了个呵欠，抱着吴世勋的手臂，少有的感觉到了疲惫而充实。

“你可以退出来吗？”

“会影响你睡觉吗？”

“会的。”

金俊勉把臀部往前挪了一点。

吴世勋下身马上跟过去。

“既然睡不着，那就再做一次吧。”

“不不不，插在里面睡也是可以的。”

金俊勉真害怕吴世勋又要动起来，狼人的精力怪吓人的。

“生日快乐，我的牙牙。”

“以后每个生日都要和我过哦……”

“答应你。”

吴世勋一直吻着金俊勉，直到他发出轻轻的鼾声。

不知道一辈子有多长，但是从此以后，你就是我的命。

  * Chapter 15

“他睡这么久真的没问题吗？”

“只要你们稍微节制一点，问题不大。”

金俊勉模模糊糊醒来的第一次，听到一个陌生的声音跟吴世勋在讲话。恍惚看到那人穿着白色外套，推了推眼镜。

“要知道，吸血鬼本身活动能力有限，不及狼人。性事太频繁，恢复的自然慢一些。”

“那牙牙身体还好吗？”

“目前来看……”

金俊勉再次睡过去，看到吴世勋焦急的表情，他有点小开心，不过睡觉的念头占了上风。

“夫人不会开始长眠了吧？”

“不会吧，早上我看他动了动眼皮。”

“那要给夫人准备什么膳食吗？”

“不用了，他不吃那些……算了，都准备一点吧，我吃。”

“是的，先生。”

“牙牙醒了该饿的，会要吸很多血，我得先填饱肚子。”

吴世勋无奈的笑了笑，但是表情里都是幸福。

金俊勉意识朦胧的听到的第二段对话，是吴世勋要吃饭。大概自己再睡一会，吴世勋就吃饱饭轮到他吸血了吧。这么想着，很快又投入睡意。

午夜，金俊勉终于换了个姿势，夹着吴世勋的小腿，闻着吴世勋身上那股沐浴过的香气，舒服的伸了个懒腰。

“牙牙？醒了？”

“嗯……哈嗯~”

打了个呵欠，金俊勉发现自己被吴世勋抱在怀里，两人的腰间搭了一条轻薄的被子。

吴世勋松了口气，拨弄着金俊勉的刘海。

“我还以为你长眠了。”

“没有，就是太累了。”

“你知道自己睡了多久吗？”

“时间有关系吗？”

金俊勉伸手抱了吴世勋的腰，埋在他胸前，大口的吸着吴世勋怀里安心的气味。

“你不是说，这辈子都只给我吸血的吗？”

“我是说过。”

“反正这辈子还没过就行了。”

金俊勉的话，吴世勋认同，这种只有彼此的感觉，心里暖暖的。

午夜的空气有点凉，但是狼人的体温总是偏高，对金俊勉来说，互补。

“睡这么久，饿了吗？”

“嗯，饿了。”

“想吸血吗？”

“想。”

吴世勋躺平了身体，扶着金俊勉让他趴到自己身上。

窗户透进来的月光照得两人半裸的身体，神圣又浪漫。

金俊勉舔了舔嘴唇，骑在吴世勋腰上。

看着金俊勉的脸庞半边被月光照耀，半边埋在昏暗的房间里，神秘而诱惑。

殊不知那晚，金俊勉看着吴世勋也是同样的感觉。

“怎么，不知道怎么下口了吗？”

“你说要脖子会疼，我不想你疼；咬手指我要吸很久，滴血太慢了……”

“今天咬哪里都没关系，你不是最近都没喝血了？”

“那我不客气了~”

金俊勉露出吸血鬼的尖牙，俯身轻轻啃了啃吴世勋的嘴唇，然后伸出舌头邀请。

吴世勋知道，金俊勉想吻他，狂喜。原来跟他接吻，已经成为比吸血更重要的事情。

没有让金俊勉失望，吴世勋狂热的把舌头递入他的口腔，和他的舌头互相缠弄着，像久别重逢。

金俊勉哼哼了几声，还是不小心的咬破了吴世勋的舌头，抱歉的舔了舔那股血腥。然后又吮着吴世勋的舌头，泰然自若的从微小的伤口里吸食血液。

虽然咬破舌头很疼，但吴世勋更喜欢金俊勉把他当所有物，慢条斯理的享受。何况这个趴在他胸口的吸血鬼身上可没少留下他的痕迹。

金俊勉的掌心摸到吴世勋胸膛下有力跳着的心脏，改变主意，一口把尖牙扎在了吴世勋的胸肌上。

“嘶……牙牙下口很重啊。”

“疼吗？”

金俊勉嘴里糊的吴世勋血液的颜色，还问他疼不疼，这个画面吴世勋觉得好笑。

“没事，你开心就行。”

见吴世勋没有抗拒，金俊勉用手挤了挤吴世勋的胸肌，让齿印里流出一些血，赶紧探过去吸掉。齿印里流出来的血液沿着吴世勋的胸肌形状流到别处，金俊勉的舌头也跟着过去。

这样的画面，在吴世勋眼里，简直不能更色情，想起了那晚激烈的性事，小腹不由得漫上一股燥热。

当金俊勉的舌头滑过一个凸起的小点的时候，他感觉到吴世勋收紧了一下肌肉。尝试着再舔几下，吴世勋推了推他的头阻止。

“那里知道是什么地方么？怎么哪里都舔。”

“这里不能舔吗？”

“也不是不能……这是……这是我的敏感带。”

“敏感带是什么？”

“你这样舔我，我会想射精，这个意思。”

“哇，这么神奇的吗？”

金俊勉眼里有着不该有的好奇，又用手指抠了一下吴世勋的乳晕。

吴世勋基本已经被逼疯了。

“停！别再碰了！医生说要控制！”

“控制？控制射精吗？”

“你今晚问题真的很多……”

“我吗？”

“别提问了！”

吴世勋抓着金俊勉的手腕，制止他再因为好奇过度，以身涉险。

“医生说，做爱太过了，要让你适应一下。”

“可是我们才做了一次啊。”

“……”

吴世勋突然有种后脑勺被人捶了的感觉。

“不止一次！我射了这么多次在你里面，你也射了这么多次，不记得了？”

“哦，记得。但是我们那次是第一次做爱，那就是一次啊。”

“别跟我玩文字游戏。”

“那你说是几次就是几次。”

“不是我说几次就是几次！这么多次你居然！都没记住？！”

吴世勋猛然坐起来，他今天要搞清楚这个问题。

金俊勉努努嘴，认真回想。

“我记得的是……床上我两次，你一次；浴室里好像一人一次；睡觉前还有几次……想起不起来了。”

“怎么能想不起来……”

“一定要想起来吗？”

金俊勉还是很疑问，吴世勋怎么对“几次”这个问题这么执着。

吴世勋坐起来让血液沿着胸肌流到了小腹，金俊勉心疼的不行，想多喝几口还要控制，血这么流出来，太浪费了。

金俊勉一把摁着吴世勋肩膀让他重新躺平。

“下次，我一定记清楚。今天就放过我，嗯？我饿了嘛……”

吴世勋只能叹一口气，躺平任他吸血，眼下喂饱金俊勉也很要紧。

金俊勉吃饱喝足，躺在吴世勋胸口又睡着了，手指还不忘压着齿印，让吴世勋能快速凝血。

养吸血鬼真不是人干的事，吴世勋这只狼人承受了太多。

但是当金俊勉这么有安全感的样子躺在自己身边，拿什么给吴世勋，他都不换。

  * Chapter 16

吸血鬼虽然没有传闻中那么怕太阳，但是在夜晚还是比较活跃。狼人也是。

从前吴世勋不想管家太累，都配合着人类的作息时间，白天出门、夜晚睡觉。但是现在家里有了金俊勉后，夜晚有只可爱的吸血鬼陪着他。

昼夜颠倒的日子又开始了。

这也不是金俊勉没有眼力见，非要打破吴世勋将就管家的体贴。毕竟吴世勋睡不着觉，就会把他抓起来，他有时候比管家都更需要睡眠。

清淡一点，就是看看电视，聊聊天，吸血鬼夜晚再怎么活跃，也会本能的降低活动频率，什么时候都有些慵懒。冷了就抱着吴世勋这个活体火炉，饿了咬一口就有血喝，这种日子还是很逍遥自在的。

浓情蜜意一点，左不过屁股挨一顿。自从两人有了第一次，后面就跟着无数次，金俊勉每次都被做的嗷嗷叫，又哭又爽的，实在是没脸要求吴世勋下次别再那么做。

吴世勋勾勾手指挑挑眉，有时候把手指划开一到小口，挤出几滴血，然后往床上那么一躺，一切都特别自然。

“牙牙，想吸血么？”

“想……”

“让我射里面。”

“好……”

吴世勋每次还是会很礼貌的问，金俊勉从善如流的答应。

金俊勉很认真的跟吴世勋说，你把我操熟喂饱了，可就不能丢给别人了。一只吸血鬼一辈子被狼人绑住已经够让人笑话的，还被狼人遗弃那就真的太惨了。

吴世勋也特别认真的回答，遗弃是绝对不可能，至于谁敢笑话金俊勉，他就撕烂谁的嘴。吴世勋撂狠话和操金俊勉的时候特别认真。

每晚，金俊勉总喜欢睡在床上靠窗的那边，看着月光入睡。他不知道，月光最亮的时候，是吴世勋帮他翻了个身搂在自己怀里，让他能不被打扰。

今天只不过是无数次中的又一次，吴世勋抱着他睡着了。

“嗯……世勋？”

金俊勉模模糊糊的含着他的名字，迷糊着眼睛看到吴世勋反射的动了动狼耳朵，没有醒。

他才想起来，吴世勋这个狼崽子今天从头到尾都用兽身跟他做，疼的他差点晕过去。

看在吴世勋事后给他喂了很多血安抚，金俊勉才既往不咎。

此刻还有点醉血的金俊勉有些许发情的征兆，对于狼人吴世勋的依赖度很高，尽管吴世勋现在还是维持着抱着他的姿势，金俊勉觉得还是不能满足。

动了动腰，金俊勉才明白过来哪里不对劲。

吴世勋今晚是把金俊勉颠来倒去的干了个爽，才终于在金俊勉的求饶下放他一马，给他喂了血才缓过来。这方面毋庸置疑，金俊勉也想给他鼓鼓掌，但是吴世勋睡着了，他的那根也跟着歇息，软软的斜在外面。

金俊勉这就不能忍了。居然在外面？那根东西居然没在自己里面，在外面？！

“晚上有点冷，着凉了不好……”

金俊勉转了个身，回头确认自己滑溜溜的小穴对准了吴世勋那根，反手握着顶端想自己再插回去。

可是没想到吴世勋的分身那么不争气，有穴不钻，拖拖沓沓的，让金俊勉撅着屁股努力了好一会也没弄进去。刚经历完激烈，金俊勉的腰本来就有点吃不消，酸得很。

“怎么不听我话呢……做的时候还很好插进去的啊……”

金俊勉努力回想吴世勋每次把它插入自己前会做什么。

“啊，对了！”

金俊勉用手倒腾了一阵都不见吴世勋有什么反应，盯着看了一会，脸凑了过去。

用脸颊蹭了蹭分身，上面的纹路碰到金俊勉光滑的脸颊，似乎有些新鲜，感兴趣的硬了一些。金俊勉感觉自己找对了方法，双手捧着吴世勋垂坠的两颗圆球状的东西，把分身托起来了一些。

“你也想在暖和的地方睡觉的，对不对？”

分身上还沾着金俊勉穴道内的混合物——一些是吴世勋留在里面的，一些是金俊勉自己的。

金俊勉感觉这根东西似乎挺喜欢黏糊糊的环境，因为每次他感觉后穴湿漉漉的不久，这根东西在他体内总会变得更大更硬，吴世勋动作的频率也更快。

“难道是要，弄点水吗？”

金俊勉都懒得起身去找水，张开嘴把圆润的顶端一口含下。

他自己的嘴里就有水，真聪明，不求人。

可是这个尺寸让他嘴张开的有些吃力，用嘴唇吮了几下，下巴已经有点酸。

金俊勉小声安慰自己，起码他找对方法了，因为分身渐渐硬了起来，不再是刚才疲软的样子。

“加油，你是最棒的吸血鬼！”

再次给自己打气，深吸一口气，把尖牙收起来，嘴张大，口腔里流出更多空间。一口下去，也只不过把顶端整个含住了。

太难了，实在太难了。

金俊勉完全没明白，这东西连他的嘴都这么难进去，是怎么从后面进入他身体的。心想着自己的后穴必然比嘴巴张的大，嘴巴张着进退两难，迟疑了一下，还是尝试着多吞下一点。

困难是有的，但是效果也很明显。

分身渐渐的挺了起来，金俊勉能摸到吴世勋腿间的血管突突跳动的节奏。每次吴世勋兴奋了加快抽弄速度，他都能用臀部感觉到这股生命力。

每当这时候，他的尖牙就会露出来。身为吸血鬼，感受到血液的流动会特别兴奋，尤其是吴世勋的血液这么对金俊勉的胃口。

所以，金俊勉此刻难以抑制的一点点露出了尖牙，眼看要划伤分身的皮肉。金俊勉又忍了回去。

“世勋说过……哪里都能咬，这里不行……咬了这里就不给我喝血，也不能跟我做爱了。”

金俊勉缓了缓，努力让自己憋着想咬破分身皮肉的冲动。

大口的喘气，让他自然的把嘴又张大了一些，但是依然没有什么空隙能换气。只是口腔的湿润让分身稍微得到了润滑，往金俊勉的喉咙滑了一些。

金俊勉马上被自己控制不住吞下的混合物和抵着喉咙分身呛得剧烈咳起来。咳嗽的时候舌头被分身压着，咳得几乎要干呕。

实在受不了，只能把分身从嘴里退出来。

“哈……还以为要死掉了……”

金俊勉把气喘顺了，看着那根粗大的玩意勃起一个弧度，感觉自己总算没白忙活。

“看来你喜欢这样啊……”

着了魔一样，金俊勉虽然心生畏惧，但是欲望占了主流。张开嘴再次小心翼翼的塞到嘴里；酸的不行了又吐出来歇一歇，然后再吞下去。渐渐地也就习惯了，不用完全退出口腔，也能完成含吐的动作。

很快，分身就硬成金俊勉熟悉的样子。

“现在应该可以了吧……”

金俊勉换回原来躺在吴世勋怀里的姿势，握着勃起一大圈的分身，深吸一口气对着后穴，臀部往后一点点靠过去。

“牙牙，不扩张的话，你会受伤的。”

吴世勋睁开眼，温柔的看着金俊勉。

神情是温柔的，视线却炙热的，几乎要穿透这只偷偷取乐的吸血鬼。

“那……你帮我嘛……”

金俊勉求救一样看着吴世勋，用臀部蹭了蹭吴世勋小腹。

后来吴世勋家里的规矩多了一条，专门约束金俊勉的

——如果你在我的床上点火，不如先点火把我家烧了。

然而金俊勉始终我行我素，没记住这条教训。

  * Chapter 17

又一次无可避免，金俊勉被吴世勋狼性的“教训”了一顿。

“吸血鬼都像你一样，学不乖的吗？”

“怎么？你还想找别的吸血鬼？”

“不想，不过你要给我介绍吗？”

“想得美。”

吴世勋在金俊勉身后动了动，下身连接处明显的酥麻感。

金俊勉马上佯装乖巧。

“别……我想睡觉……”

“你动我下面的时候怎么就不想睡？”

“那时候也想睡，为了更好的睡眠质量。谁叫你滑出来了……狼人都这么容易软的吗？”

“再说一次？”

“没什么。”

金俊勉打了个呵欠，随吴世勋怎么揉着他的小腹，都不能打扰他现在急需补眠的状态。

激烈的床上运动本不适合吸血鬼，所以每次吴世勋免不了事后还要给金俊勉喂点血，要不然他会因为激烈的运动消耗过多而晕厥，甚至更多不良反应。

“勋呐……明天我想出门……”

“去哪？”

“都行……呆在家老是被干屁股，无聊……”

“干屁股？无聊？”

“我是心疼你，单一的动作在那顶来顶去的，我就一个屁股，你不觉得无聊吗？去外面玩嘛……”

“外面的屁股这么多，你也不怕我跟着别的屁股跑了。”

“不怕啊，别忘了，我可是狼人新娘，而你是我咬过的吸血鬼，我们可是很有关系的人。你不会丢下我的。你不是说，这是狼人的天性么？”

吴世勋不知道怎么解释这种乐趣，但是不跟金俊勉在一起，乐趣也会同时消失。

“谁给你信心，说我不会丢下你？”

“你呀。”

金俊勉回头看着吴世勋，把吴世勋脸都看红了。

狼人可能因为是温血动物吧，总是很容易脸红——金俊勉睡着前是这么想的。

金俊勉之所以想出门，是因为他看到吴世勋手机有一条信息，是管家发来的。

“夫人的财务已经整理完毕，妥善保存在银行金库中。”

他知道夫人指的是谁，这间屋子里的人都知道。

这些天，金俊勉不仅知道了黑盒子叫做手机，还学会了使用，以及其他一些现代社会的常识。

吴世勋这才答应让他出门，前提是不能自己出门。

金俊勉在现代人类社会没有其他认识的人，除了吴世勋和他的管家。比起带着管家，跟吴世勋在一起显然更自在。

今天的第一个目的地就是大型商场。金俊勉要采购他的日常用品，吴世勋的东西再好，他也想挑自己喜欢的——毕竟现代社会购物比起他刚开始长眠时的社会，自由的多。不用等集市，也不必舟车劳顿，全天几乎任何时间，想要买到的，只要有钱都能得到。

而吴世勋和金俊勉，最不缺的就是钱。

吴世勋的家产是日积月累的，几十年前买的股票、不动产等等，吴世勋就算成天蒙着被子睡觉，钱也会源源不断的汇进账户。

金俊勉有些不同，长眠时做好了打算，把当时稍微值钱的一些财宝埋在山上，就是现在属于吴世勋的那片山头。那些当时并不特别值钱的玩意，拿到现代社会，居然都成了无价之宝。

管家帮金俊勉熟练的变卖了一些，已经让他一跃成为小富翁。

为了不要太惹眼，金俊勉的身份和账户都经过处理，吴世勋已经安排管家早早做好准备。

“这是你的身份证、银行卡、手机……注意事项我再说一次……”

金俊勉兴奋的拿着他的身份证明文件。

“我知道了啦，不用重复，我可以背的出来。”

“知道了要遵守。”

“好~”

与在家不同，在外面，吴世勋才是金俊勉的小尾巴，跟在他后面给些购买意见，提提袋子。在家的时候明明金俊勉才是跟屁虫。不过吴世勋毫无怨言。

没一会，吴世勋已经提不动金俊勉的购物袋了。

“我去服务台把东西托运回家，你……”

“我就在这家店逛，不会出去的。”

“嗯。”

金俊勉挥挥手，继续听店员介绍当季新品。

对于金俊勉买东西，其实吴世勋没什么意见可以给的。他挑的单品都很干净利落，让人完全看不出是个跟时代脱节的吸血鬼。

“顾客先生，请问你们……是朋友吗？”

“嗯？嗯，是啊，男朋友，同居睡过的那种。”

“啊……这样。”

吴世勋刚走出店门口，狼人优越的听力让他听到店员跟金俊勉打听自己的对话。金俊勉的回答，别提让他多么满意了。

金俊勉如实回答，他当然知道男朋友是什么，只不过后半句是他自己加的。

金俊勉还沉浸在购物乐趣中，突然胸口一整疼痛，随之而来是猛烈的窒息感。仿佛他被关在一个密不透风的房间里，房间的空气被逐渐抽走，可以容纳他的空间正在不断被挤压。金俊勉的胸口猛烈起伏着，想要大口呼吸摆脱这种窒息感，却只能痛苦的跪在地上无力的求饶。

“顾……顾客先生？你没事吧！”

“别过来！”

金俊勉赶紧低下头，感觉到自己的尖牙已经露出来，估计这会瞳孔也已经是吸血鬼的样子。他剩余的力气，只能够支撑他捂着嘴转身往店外跑。

“答应了吴世勋不能在外面咬人的……”

金俊勉跌跌撞撞的跑到商场的逃生通道，靠在墙角寻求一丝安全感。逃生通道的冷风呼呼的刮在他脸上，仿佛能把他划伤。

“世勋……世勋救我……”

金俊勉无力的靠着墙，一点点的往下坠，感觉自己被拖入无尽的深渊。

“世勋……救……”

吴世勋隐约听到了什么，走进店铺的时候没看到金俊勉的身影。

“刚才跟我同行的那位……”

“啊，他好像是不舒服吧。刚才突然捂着嘴跑出去了，去哪我就不知道了……”

吴世勋连道谢都没来得及，很快就意识到不对劲。转身也跑出了店铺，但是金俊勉在哪。

可能是发情，也可能是毒素发作……不管是哪一种可能，金俊勉现在非常需要他！

“拜托不要出事……俊勉……”

吴世勋翻遍了这层楼所有的商铺和休息间，都没找到金俊勉。考虑到他可能已经出现吸血鬼反应，又不能声张找人，吴世勋急的快要疯掉。

突然，吴世勋眼前一黑，紧接着他隐约看到面前又一条楼梯，左手有一堵墙，右手有个门；门旁边有个绿色发光的板子，看不清楚字；视线再往上一些，门顶上写着楼层号。

是逃生通道！就在这层楼！吴世勋飞奔过去。

推开门，金俊勉像被丢弃的玩偶一样，面色发白的坐在地上，斜靠着墙角；张嘴虚弱的呼吸着，像一条刚离开水还未适应陆地的美人鱼。

“俊勉！俊勉！你看着我，我来了。”

“世勋……”

金俊勉的尖牙和异色瞳孔已经没有力气藏起来，不管来者是谁，但还好是吴世勋。

“你做的很好，俊勉。”

“你找到我了……”

“是的，我找到你了。”

吴世勋把金俊勉抱在怀里，把自己的体温分给他一些。

“我没有……没有闯祸吧？”

“没有，你没有咬人，没有被人发现，你用纽带告诉我你在这里的。”

“我……”

金俊勉喉咙生涩，话都说不出来。

“我在这里，不用怕。”

“嗯……”

“吸点血好吗？”

“就一点……”

“你要多少都给你。”

金俊勉软软的靠在吴世勋怀里连咬他脖子的力气都没有，试了几次都没能把吴世勋脖子的皮肤咬破。

吴世勋急的快疯了，一只吸血鬼居然连吸血的力气都没有，该是多严重的状况！

情急之下，吴世勋把手机狠狠摔在地上砸碎了屏幕，扣下一块碎玻璃块把自己手腕的动脉割破递到金俊勉嘴边。

金俊勉用嘴唇轻轻的吸吮着，没有生气的样子让吴世勋看了心疼。

血液止不住的流，但是金俊勉狼狈的样子，一点都不像吸血鬼对于血液的渴望。

“感觉好些吗？”

“嗯……好多了。”

金俊勉抬头挤了个勉强的笑容给吴世勋。

“骗人。”

“唔……好一点了……”

“我看一点都没有好。”

“再让我喝点血就好了……”

“你要的，不是血。”

“我就是……再喝一点就够了……”

“说实话。”

金俊勉舔了舔吴世勋手腕的伤口，满嘴血腥味的碰了碰吴世勋的嘴唇。

“我想做爱了……”

吴世勋嘴角沾上了血液，皱眉看着金俊勉的眼睛。虽然还是令人害怕的异色瞳孔，但是多了份吸血鬼没有的，对于情欲的渴望。

“我想你抚摸我……从后面进入我……把我摁在床上狠狠……射的我里面又痒又舒服……”

“这里没有床，牙牙。”

金俊勉泄了气的靠在吴世勋肩膀上。

“但是我可以把你摁在墙上，操的你哭出来。”

吸血鬼微张着嘴，闭着眼等他的新郎，给他一个世上不曾有的，最缠绵的吻。

  * Chapter 18

“啊……嗯~哈……唔……啊！”

软绵诱惑的声音在空荡荡的楼梯间里仿佛弹跳，跃入狼人的耳中被放大。

金俊勉已经被吴世勋抱起做过一次，刚高潮还没缓过来，被吴世勋反压在墙上，再次把勃起的性器重新推入他湿滑的甬道里，引得金俊勉不满。

“你……怎么还没射……还这么大……唔……”

“你知道我不容易射的。”

“快要被你干死了……”

“满嘴骚话，不学好。”

吴世勋手心抽了一下金俊勉弹嫩的屁股，以示教训。

“嗷……嗯……”

一点点轻微的震动都可以领着金俊勉又一次踏上高潮的山峰。

“刚才我可是警告过你的，会把你操哭。”

教训归教训，吴世勋还是心疼他的，轻轻揉着刚打红了的地方。

金俊勉抬着屁股，主动把吴世勋留在外面的根部完全含进了体内。

“我还没哭，不必心疼我。”

又是一阵湿黏的舌吻声，他们不知疲倦的在索要又给予。

“啊……啊……嗯……狼……狼人都这么……啊……这么粗的吗？”

“吸血鬼都像你一样，小穴这么紧的吗？”

“不许……啊……不许求证……嗯……你只能干我……全世界只能……啊！”

“把话说完，我要听。”

吴世勋停下过于激烈的后入，让金俊勉喘口气。看着金俊勉大腿止不住的抖动，还要踮脚抬着屁股去迎合下身交合处，这么努力又诚实的样子，吴世勋既想欺负又想疼爱。

“呼……你这辈子，只能……只能干我……不管是吸血鬼，狼人，还是人类……就算被你干死，我也不许你……不许你去干别人……把你的那根……插到别人里面……”

“全世界，你的嘴巴最骚。”

“被世勋宠的。”

“你也知道我宠你？”

“世勋说爱我的，你说过很多次，我都知道……”

金俊勉双手扒着墙，咬着下唇，享受吴世勋在他耳边轻轻的回应他无数次“我也爱你”。

吴世勋每挺一次腰往更深的地方去，金俊勉都会全身心的用每一个细微的反应与呼吸，都表现出他对这场性爱的投入。

金俊勉面对着墙，被吴世勋的膝盖顶在两腿之间，屁股靠在吴世勋的小腹上得以短暂的休息；面前的墙上又多了一股粘稠的精液，金俊勉已经快要累的趴下，可吴世勋依然威风凌凌的硬在他身体里。

“牙牙，你抖得很厉害，好些了吗？”

“嗯……你还没射精，我好不了。”

这话是真的，虽然吴世勋泄出不少前列腺液在金俊勉体内，但是始终还没射精，虽然发情中的吸血鬼被配偶爱抚好受了些，但还是缺点什么。

“嘴巴真甜，上面下面的嘴巴都是。”

“世勋一定要射给我才行……”

金俊勉撑着身体，一鼓作气的摆着腰去配合吴世勋喜欢的角度。

突然身后出现了人声，把金俊勉吓得后穴一紧，把吴世勋的家伙死死的绞在深处。

吴世勋冷叹一声，浑身激灵。

“你要夹死我啊，牙牙……”

“有……有人……”

“怕被人看见？”

“唔……我不想别人看到世勋性感的样子。世勋是我独享的……”

金俊勉回头去吻吴世勋，侧着瞪了一眼门口，路过的人赶紧假装什么都没看见跑走了。金俊勉这才满意的闭眼，与背对着门口的吴世勋索吻。

就凭他们这些人类，不配得到吴世勋的关注。

这都是吴世勋不知道的，金俊勉对于他的霸道，被藏在这份撒娇之中。

“你这么夹着，我不敢随便乱动。”

“真的不敢吗？”

金俊勉抿了抿嘴，眼角藏笑。

吴世勋果真是受不了这种挑衅，左手圈着金俊勉的上身，右手握着金俊勉刚释放过的分身撸动着，每一次进出都能把金俊勉身体往前顶，操的撞在墙上。

要不是吴世勋提前保护好，搂着金俊勉的身体，他大概会被反复的动作撞晕过去。

“呜呜……太……太深了……世勋……我喜欢……喜欢这种深……啊！”

“太宠你也不行，居然敢调戏我了，嗯？”

“不……不敢了……啊！会死的……啊……那里……呜……”

金俊勉后悔了，他不知道吴世勋还留存了一点实力，这会几乎要被穿破内脏的感觉，欲仙欲死。

“狼……要把我干死了……啊……呜……”

金俊勉抓着吴世勋的手臂，摇摇欲坠，每根神经都跟吴世勋的身体连接在一起。

“牙牙被干哭的样子真好看……”

吴世勋知道刚才金俊勉用了点魅惑他的能力，他没有反抗，让金俊勉尝尝他不自量力的结果也是好的。所以此刻吴世勋已经顺从原始欲望，把金俊勉操的身体里里外外都湿透。

金俊勉呜嘤着挤出几滴眼泪，想让吴世勋可怜可怜他，别这么使劲往里，反倒是激起吴世勋的霸道。随时是真实的被吴世勋过于激烈的欢爱动作干的哭出来，这种灭顶的快感支配着金俊勉每个细胞，他完全控制不了自己。

“呜呜……下次不会了……啊！那里……啊要死了……真的会死掉！”

“你不会的，我会在你快死掉的边缘，把你拉回来。然后再跟你做爱，做很久，很久……”

吴世勋说到做到，把金俊勉左腿抬了起来，括约肌不可避免的收紧，把吴世勋的分身牢牢的卡在体内，承接最后一波疯狂的抽弄。

“啊！里面要坏了……世勋……啊！嗯……啊！”

“马上到了，俊勉……呼……全都给你……”

吴世勋把分身抖了抖，精液全数灌入金俊勉体内，酣畅淋漓的长吁一口气。

终于释放了的狼人满足的用鼻子蹭了蹭吸血鬼的后颈。

“俊勉的身上甜甜的味道，发情的味道。”

“胡说，那是香水……我给你也买了一只，我喜欢的味道……呼……”

“你喜欢的，我也喜欢。”

金俊勉转个身，挂在吴世勋身上，享受互通心意后的亲昵。

吴世勋本来没有这种癖好，但是每次跟金俊勉做爱后揉揉他的屁股，成为了一种乐趣。

“世勋今天射了好多……里面特别湿的……”

“嗯哼，谁让你这只吸血鬼不知死活，居然魅惑我，不知道公狼人发情是很不节制的吗？”

金俊勉只要稍微收缩一下穴口，再次放松，就有不少混合物顺着大腿根部流下。

“下次不敢了……”

“最好是让你长记性了。”

金俊勉把头靠在吴世勋锁骨的位置，任吴世勋揉着他的后脑勺。

“我记不住，你再教教我呗。”

“改天，今天太过了。”

“你让我休息一会，我还可以……”

“不可以，你这是上瘾了。看你腿抖的，能走路吗？”

“不会走路你也会抱我的嘛。”

金俊勉赖皮，挂在吴世勋身上不动了。

最后吴世勋强忍着裤裆里硬着的分身，告诉自己不可以在公共场合把金俊勉扒光干个爽，憋得满头大汗。半哄半骗的把金俊勉抱出了商场。

金俊勉在车里总是试探性的去摸吴世勋的腿间，几乎要把吴世勋逼疯在半路上。

逼不得已，吴世勋把车停在路边，把手指割破递给金俊勉吸血，他才慢慢乖了，捧着吴世勋的手美味的舔起来。

“真是……凶你舍不得，打也舍不得……”

“嗯？”

金俊勉看了一眼吴世勋，凑过去亲了一下他的嘴角，留下一个带着血液的唇印。

“我爱你，世勋呐~”

吴世勋揉揉金俊勉的脸颊。

“我更爱你。”

“你赢了，多爱我一点哦。”

金俊勉吸足了血，歪着头看吴世勋驾车回家的样子，安心的睡着了。

再多的财宝，也不换那个我爱的他。

  * Chapter 19

金俊勉最近享受的另一件事，就是吴世勋睡前、醒来，嘴巴只要一停下来就跟他说“我爱你”。

“早知道谈恋爱这么有意思，我就应该早点找个人谈恋爱。”

“我是你最后的初恋，在我之后你别想有其他人。”

又一次出门，吴世勋看着前面路况，但是右手牢牢的握着金俊勉的左手。这只吸血鬼总是很知道，怎么能挑衅他。

金俊勉的掌心朝上，反握着吴世勋的手掌。

“那你今天要介绍别人给我认识，是谁？”

“跟我一起长大的狼人。”

“你还认识别的狼人？”

金俊勉有一丝羡慕，吸血鬼不仅种族数量少，独来独往惯了也没有什么陪伴的概念。相比起来，狼人之间的联系显然频繁很多。

“嗯，我想让灿烈认识你。”

“为什么？”

“因为，我爱你。”

吴世勋用郑重其事的语调、温柔粘人的语调，无论什么语调，金俊勉都听不够他说“我爱你”这三个字。

金俊勉听到后总会笑嘻嘻的看着吴世勋的眼睛，吴世勋随后而来的一阵莫名害羞，让他耳根子变红。等着金俊勉回应他一句，他才会从这种初恋的悸动中醒过来。

为了让金俊勉出门舒适些，吴世勋出门前给他喂了点血，选在傍晚的时候出门。这个时间在朴灿烈的咖啡书店里不会有太多的人类。

金俊勉跟着吴世勋进门的时候，被书店里复古温馨的装修和阵阵咖啡香气吸引，随后就看到柜台里正在压实咖啡粉的朴灿烈。

朴灿烈的身材看起来比吴世勋稍微高大些，袖子卷到手肘部分，不羁而文雅；压实咖啡粉使劲的动作让他手臂的线条和青筋很是明显，引得店里不少女性顾客的议论声。

不得不说，狼人确实肌肉方面明显比吸血鬼发达，难得的是，朴灿烈也长得很好看，谁看了都不会讨厌的眉眼。

“哦？来啦。”

“嗯，最近怎样？”

“唉，别提了，一点动静都没有。”

朴灿烈空出一只手，跟吴世勋默契的击掌打招呼。摆好东西后，他打量着金俊勉。

“这干瘦的吸血鬼，就是……？”

“他这样很好。”

吴世勋感觉到朴灿烈有些敌意，把金俊勉搂在身边，两人的关系很明显了。

“放松，我对吸血鬼没兴趣。第一次见到活的吸血鬼，没想到是我兄弟的新娘。”

“兄弟？”

“朴灿烈，跟我一起长大的，不是亲兄弟。”

“我是……”

“金俊勉，我知道你。世勋跟我提你的名字，说的我耳朵都起茧子了。”

朴灿烈调皮的做了个揉耳朵的动作，放下了对金俊勉的警惕。

其实狼人要是愿意，捏断吸血鬼的脖子也就是几分钟的事。吴世勋当他宝贝一样宠着，朴灿烈自然也不会满脑子想着掐断金俊勉的脖子。

朴灿烈确实很活泼，刚通完名字就能自来熟的跟金俊勉一搭一唱。

金俊勉听着朴灿烈滔滔不绝的讲着各种各样的话题，不能因为自己是吸血鬼就怕狼人，面子上挂不住。而且，他现在有吴世勋撑腰，不是单打独斗的吸血鬼。

吴世勋在一旁倒是很放心，朴灿烈曾经强烈反对他把吸血鬼带回家，那都是金俊勉醒来之前的事。但是目前看来，朴灿烈也不排斥，金俊勉是有可爱之处的。

“咖啡书店是你的兴趣？”

“不，是为了我的新娘。”

“嗯？”

金俊勉一头雾水，狼人的新娘跟咖啡、书、开店，有什么关系。

“我的梦想，就是找一个贤惠恬静的新娘，跟我在家腻腻歪歪，然后跟我生一群可爱活泼的小狼崽。我抱着我的新娘，看着我的崽们在花园里跑……啊，幸福不过如此。”

朴灿烈露出了慈父的笑容，金俊勉还是没明白。

“他开书店，完全是因为他觉得，能静下心看书的人能符合他的取向，开书店可以吸引这种人来。咖啡只不过是留住那些人的手段。把人留住了，产生联系就容易得多了。”

吴世勋在一旁补充。

朴灿烈点点头，他并不否认自己开店是为了找到满意的新娘，反而觉得这个方法相当聪明，他只需要经营好店铺，新娘总会进入他的生命。

金俊勉的第二个问题是，朴灿烈看起来这么闹腾，为什么会想要安静贤惠的新娘。然而他并没有问出口，吴世勋跟朴灿烈两个人针对狼人新娘的问题互损的架势，看得出已经不是一两天的交情了。

吴世勋说，现在的世界变了，朴灿烈过于俊朗友好的外表，吸引的都是一些花痴少女，天天眼巴巴的来看他，跟贤惠恬静一点边都搭不上。每个人类女性都对他跃跃欲试，只会给自己招蜂引蝶。

但是朴灿烈觉得，何尝不给每个女性一个机会呢，命定的新娘肯定会路过他的书店，跟他产生羁绊。

金俊勉是知道的，相较于朴灿烈对于新娘的执着，吴世勋则很随意。若不是那晚自己误打误撞吸了他的血，吴世勋可能对狼人新娘一点想法都没有……

看着吴世勋和朴灿烈两个人拌着嘴，但是都没有真的生对方的气，有说有笑的，金俊勉有些羡慕。狼人已经能很好的融合在人类社会里，有自己的朋友、甚至亲人，但是身为吸血鬼，他只能保全自身，与他人产生情感关系，纯属奢望。

吴世勋像是金俊勉吸血鬼命数里最美好的意外，已经达成的奢望。

“你们接下来打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

“新娘有了，总要开始计划繁衍后代的事吧。”

“没有计划。”

“吸血鬼不是没有生殖能力么？”

金俊勉一个激灵，被两个狼人同时盯着看，感觉脊背发凉。

“没考虑过，我跟他做爱，与他能不能跟我生狼崽没关系。”

“啧啧，天还没全黑呢，怎么就把做爱的挂在嘴边，不知羞。”

“总比你没有性生活要好。”

吴世勋，获胜。

“你给我等着！等我有了新娘，我的狼崽成群结队去你家搞破坏！”

“有了再说。”

吴世勋显然没把朴灿烈的威胁放在眼里，搂着金俊勉，看出了他心事重重。

“我没有想过繁衍的事，不要有压力。”

“啊？嗯……可是灿烈说得对，我确实，不能……”

“不能就不能，我说爱你也不是为了让你给我生小狼崽的。不勉强，现在这样很好。”

吴世勋亲了亲金俊勉的额头，抚平他的不安。

金俊勉淡淡的应了一声，转身抱着吴世勋的腰，撒娇一样的闷在怀里。

朴灿烈大喊大叫说自己眼睛要瞎了，让他们赶紧走。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

吴世勋亲亲金俊勉头顶，完全忽视了一旁朴灿烈闹腾着说要自戳双眼的举动。

他知道朴灿烈过于夸张了，其实他找到自己喜欢的新娘，朴灿烈比其他人都高兴。

朴灿烈能看到自己看着长大的狼人弟弟，找到心爱的新娘，已经很满足。曾经他以为吴世勋可能是狼人族群里少有的，对求爱过于清心寡欲的一类，正着急腰给他物色对象。没想到这个狼崽子很争气，自己找了个吸血鬼当新娘，没有崽子就没有吧，反正以后他的崽认吴世勋做干爹也是一样的。还能顺便坑吴世勋帮他带孩子——朴灿烈觉得这个规划很完美。

金俊勉一晚上话不多，在朴灿烈的店里，吃了他做的意面，意兴阑珊。

“这么早就走了？”

“还不走，留下来帮你收拾关店吗？”

“你怎么知道我有这个想法！”

“再见。”

“别急着走啊……”

“有性生活的人，夜晚可是很重要的时间。”

吴世勋再次胜利。

狼人一直不避讳对于性的追求，这一点，朴灿烈和吴世勋都一样。

道别后，金俊勉在店门口拉着吴世勋的手腕。

“嗯？”

“我……我有话跟你说……”

“我听着呢。”

金俊勉回头看了看店里的朴灿烈，朴灿烈对门外的他们挥了挥手；又回头看着吴世勋，同样挥手道别。

“我吃醋了。”

“什么？”

“你们关系这么好，我吃醋了！”

金俊勉挡在两人视线的中间，踮脚吻住了吴世勋。

“不许看他，看我！”

“这个醋你可以不用吃的……”

“那我现在吃了，怎么办。”

“那我负责甜回来。”

吴世勋勾着金俊勉的下巴，不管身边的路人或是店里的朴灿烈的目光，把金俊勉牢牢的锁在怀里，回应金俊勉的吻。

在不特别的时间，不特别的地点，吻上那个尤其特别的他。

  * Chapter 20

两人跌跌撞撞的进了房间，连回家那一点路程都忍不住，在最近的高档酒店拿到房卡，从电梯一路吻到了房门口。

房门缓缓的关上，咔哒一声自动锁上的时候，吴世勋已经把躺在床上的金俊勉脱的只剩一条内裤。

“世勋……抱我……”

吴世勋单膝跪在床上，短暂的离开放开了怀抱要脱衣服，金俊勉就可怜巴巴的眯着眼睛找他。

金俊勉被吻得几乎要断气，憋的一眼眶的泪水，被吴世勋放倒在床上的时候，眼泪从眼角滑落，给精致的脸庞点缀了一点怜爱。

金俊勉不安的在床上扭着身体，把内裤蹭下，缩着腿脱出一边，另一边也形同虚设的歪斜在大腿上。他主动曲起腿，向正在脱衣服的吴世勋露出他最隐秘的地方。

“世勋……拜托你……快点进来……”

“乖，裤子脱了才不会弄疼你。”

吴世勋还记得好几次自己没忍住，只在裤内掏出性器，把金俊勉光裸的后穴欺负了遍，导致他的臀部被擦伤好几条血痕。

“我等不了……里面好空，想要……”

“你……”

金俊勉分开腿，当着吴世勋的面，用手指把后穴尽可能的分开，露出水嫩的内层。再用手指浅浅的插玩着，轻轻的叹息，难以被满足。

“牙牙不乖，怎么自己就玩起穴穴了呢？”

“因为世勋不疼我……唔……”

吴世勋把皮带解下来，把金俊勉双手举高捆起来。

“不可以自己用手。”

“可是世勋不用大棒棒，我要世勋嘛……”

“连我脱衣服这一点点时间都等不了吗？”

金俊勉摇摇头，侧着脸埋在自己手臂里，轻轻的吸着鼻子，看起来可怜极了。

“我跟你道歉，嗯？是我不好，让牙牙等我。”

金俊勉闹别扭一样，不去看吴世勋。

吴世勋凑过去亲着金俊勉的脖子，在他耳边轻轻的道歉。

金俊勉被哄顺了脾气，收起腿，被绑着手还艰难的扭着腰，转了个身， 跪在床上，上身尽可能的贴着床垫，翘起屁股对着吴世勋。

“那我不自己碰，世勋帮我，要插深深的……”

吴世勋知道轻重，细碎的吻着金俊勉后穴四周。括约肌诚实的收缩着，穴口一收一放的，吸引着吴世勋去探索。

在穴口旁留下几个深浅不一的吻痕，轻轻呼着气，把坠着水渍的后穴一点点分开，舌头浅浅的探入。

金俊勉倒吸一口冷气，浑身的感觉都集中在被吴世勋亲吻的后穴处。吴世勋只要用舌头轻轻碰一下他内侧的皮肉，他就不自觉的收紧，挽留吴世勋。

“再多点……世勋……好舒服……”

金俊勉翘起屁股趴在床上，手被迫举高过头顶，面对着床褥，视线和双手的自由都被剥夺。吴世勋每一个动作都能让他活过来，又死去，而后再次活着。

吴世勋吻凶了，金俊勉就低着头呜咽着求饶。

“不要再……啊……世勋……我……啊……”

“牙牙是我一个人的，我也是牙牙的。”

“我……嗯……但是……啊……灿烈他……”

“我们做爱的时候不需要提别人的名字，我和你就行了。”

金俊勉伏在床上的时间长了，从耳根到后颈都被高举的手臂夹的红扑扑的。后穴被吴世勋爱抚的极好，水淋淋的分泌顺着大腿根滴落在床单上，濡湿了一小片，膝盖窝也藏着一些湿滑。

“牙牙的骚水把床都弄湿了。”

吴世勋给金俊勉喘息的机会，离开了他的臀部，但是金俊勉显然不需要空隙，马上撅着屁股去蹭吴世勋的脸。

“别走……求你了……”

金俊勉以往在性爱中的求饶和这次不同，吴世勋听到了他的害怕，不是服软，而是害怕得不可自控的颤抖，求吴世勋再多亲亲他、抱抱他。

“牙牙……”

吴世勋把金俊勉抱起来，让他坐到自己腿上，能看到自己。

这才发现，金俊勉的眼泪把他的眼睛都快泡肿了。

“怎么了，嗯？”

“太喜欢了才这样的……”

“说实话。”

“我……吸血鬼是没有未来的，没有繁衍后代的能力，没有……”

“嘘，乖。牙牙，你有我，知道吗？吸血鬼这些，我都知道，我都知道也还是爱你，你比这些重要多了。未来，以后就不只是你的未来，我们一起不就好了吗？”

“灿烈说……”

“别听他胡说八道。他是担心我被你骗了，被当成血袋才这样的。”

“他……可以介绍更多更好的，有繁衍能力的狼人、人类给你……”

“我不需要。牙牙，没有你的话，我可以什么都不需要。你最重要，我只要你。”

“就算我不能给你生很多很多的……不能给你生小狼崽，也没关系吗？”

“一点关系都没有。倒是你现在这么哭，让我很有关系。我的心都痛了……”

吴世勋做了个捂着心脏的动作，拧着眉头。

金俊勉伸手环着吴世勋的脖子。

“那你以后都……都不许因为我不能生小狼崽就不要我！”

“嗯，当然。”

“那你还会当我的血袋吗？当我的血袋是被骗的事吗？”

“不是，我心甘情愿的。我要当你一辈子的血袋，你是我的命，我当然要养着。”

“你也是……只要想到，你可能会因为要生小狼崽就不要我，我就……好难过。”

金俊勉抽抽鼻子，可怜巴巴的垂着眼角，蹭了蹭吴世勋的锁骨。

“因为这样才哭鼻子的？”

点点头，又摇摇头。

“我好羡慕，你有朴灿烈这样一起长大的陪伴。吸血鬼不知道什么是陪伴，我们从来都是独行的……我可能做得不好，不知道怎么跟你相处，陪伴你……我不知道你的过去，但是我会学的，我会比朴灿烈做得还好，做一个比朴灿烈更适合陪伴你的吸血鬼！”

“原来你在吃他的醋……但是，牙牙，你不觉得我们两个做爱，他的名字出现的频率太高了吗？”

吴世勋开玩笑的挑了挑眉。

金俊勉赶紧缩了一下，仿佛想把自己埋在吴世勋的臂弯里。

“那我叫你的名字更多次，世勋呐，世勋呀，世勋啊，世……”

后面的无数个“吴世勋”，被名字的主人吻了回去。

“把嗓子留着一会叫。你下面把我大肉棒都泡湿了，不给解决一下吗？”

金俊勉挪了挪屁股，才反应过来吴世勋的粗大被他穴口流出的分泌沾的湿湿的发亮。

分开腿跨坐在吴世勋腰际，双手虽然没有被解绑，但还能够把吴世勋推倒在床上。金俊勉抬着腰部，双手往前扶好吴世勋粗硬的根部，来来去去的用自己双腿间的肌肤去蹭那顶端，直到找到精确的位置。金俊勉舒展着自己的身体，一点点的往下坐，把吴世勋本就过于傲人的性器完完全全的嵌到自己后穴里，不留一点空隙。

“啊……哈……世勋……全都进来了……好大……”

吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉的小腹，表扬他做的好。只是轻微的扩张，这么整根进入，确实让金俊勉一时难以接受，但是吴世勋知道，只有放手让金俊勉这么做，他才能打开心结。

“会太勉强了吗？”

“不……不会的……世勋每次都能插这么深，我喜欢世勋操到这么……啊！”

吴世勋顶了顶下身，惹得金俊勉一阵颤栗。

金俊勉对于自己的承受能力过于自信，吴世勋还没动，他尚可接受，但是吴世勋只要稍微一点动作，他就像触电一样，浑身毛孔都张开，被刺激的全身一紧。

“牙牙主动是很好，下次还是让我来，好么？你会伤到自己的。”

“我……我要学会……”

“这个你不用学，怎么疼你，是我该学的事。”

金俊勉乖顺的点点头，不再逞强的支起身体，俯身趴在吴世勋胸口。忽然想起了什么，用尖牙轻轻咬了一下吴世勋的乳尖。

吴世勋哼了一声，尽管突然，但他喜欢的要死。

“牙牙是最色情的吸血鬼。”

把金俊勉的刘海用手指梳上去，吴世勋把金俊勉在他身上撒欢的每个表情都记住。

吸血鬼的尖牙还是很难控制的把吴世勋的胸肌划出了一道小口，金俊勉赶紧伸舌头把血舔干净，想假装什么事情都没有发生——这种可爱的模样，也被吴世勋收录到脑子里。

吴世勋偶尔也会含着金俊勉胸前的小粒啃咬，金俊勉也照样学着用唇舌吮吸起来。没一会，吴世勋乳晕被吸的红色一块块的，金俊勉觉得自己学到了精髓，这些痕迹跟吴世勋留在他身上的没什么区别。

“我做的好吗？”

“嘴唇都肿了。”

吴世勋眯眼揉揉金俊勉的下唇，软嫩水润，等待亲吻。

“来吻我。”

吴世勋翻身，让金俊勉能躺在床上休息一下。

金俊勉仰头把自己的嘴唇送过去，舌头在吴世勋口腔里没有规则的游走，那是吴世勋所允许的。感觉到自己后脑勺被吴世勋托住，金俊勉更放肆的跟他撒起娇。

“世勋，我们相爱一辈子会太短了吗？”

“想预订我下辈子吗？”

“嗯。”

“傻瓜，让这辈子不要结束就好了，下辈子万一遇不上怎么办。”

“那你要保重身体哦，要给我吸血，又要跟我做爱，你很容易累的。”

金俊勉一本正经的嘱咐，把吴世勋逗笑了。

“谢谢你担心我的身体，养你的话，还绰绰有余。”

为了表现自己体力尚佳，吴世勋深深浅浅的开始动着，把身下的金俊勉干的大气都喘不上。

“啊……啊……狼……我可以的……哈……嗯……那里啊……”

“找到了哦，牙牙的敏感点。”

“不行……那里会……啊……会射的……呜……”

“是么，那正好。牙牙射出来肯定很漂亮。”

“不……啊……不可以……呜……”

金俊勉带着哭腔却又攀附在吴世勋身上，双腿夹着对方的腰，两人的身体以一致的节奏剧烈的欢爱着。

渐入佳境的动作持续一会，吴世勋占有欲极强的把金俊勉抱离床褥。

酒店的床太过柔软，金俊勉的身体使不上力，吴世勋每次想要进入更深的地带，总能被他躲过去。

抱起金俊勉，把套间里办公桌上的东西一把扫落，甚至连台灯都被粗鲁的直接扯断电线丢到一边。吴世勋这才把金俊勉被性爱染红的身体放在深棕色的办公桌上，捧着他两条微微颤动的腿，得偿所愿的每次埋入最深。

“世勋……啊……要坏了……唔……”

“不许胡说，我疼你呢，怎么会坏。”

吴世勋吻住金俊勉的下半句。

“唔……不会坏……啊……世勋最疼我了……哈……”

金俊勉费力的抓着办公桌的上边沿，让自己获得支撑；实则腰部以下的位置已经完全被吴世勋掌控，每一次深浅都能让金俊勉从骨子里感叹吴世勋的能力。

“牙牙真棒……完全对我胃口……”

“我……啊……可是有很努力……很努力的把大肉棒夹住的……但是……啊……”

不用多言，吴世勋把性器递的越深，金俊勉的呻吟就是最好的回答。

“你要夹死我了，怕我不知道你是吸血鬼吗？真是想榨干我啊……呼……”

“啊……世勋要把我干死了……才……才不是我……我夹不住……啊……太滑了……”

“你也知道自己里面湿的不行了吧，嗯？”

“牙牙的骚水水，只给……啊……只给狼……只给……啊！”

被吴世勋反复猛操着敏感点，金俊勉实在受不住这波攻势，抓着吴世勋的手臂，把自己交代了个干净。一股腥香的精液射在了金俊勉小腹上，小东西颤颤巍巍，歪在一边，顶端还冒着一些稀薄的水液。

吴世勋疼爱的揉了揉金俊勉刚射过的性器，把水液沾到后穴当做润滑，并没有就此放过满脸泪痕的金俊勉。再次固定好金俊勉的下身，节奏仿佛比方才更快，在金俊勉后穴索要欢愉。

“啊……啊……世勋……啊……又要……哈……”

“牙牙又硬了呢，再射一次吧，我们时间多着呢。”

“不可以……啊……又……哈……”

“高潮的样子真让我受不了，更想疼你了……”

“世勋一定……嗯……一定要射在里面……射给我……”

金俊勉张着嘴大口呼吸，鼻子里哼哼的声音在称赞吴世勋带给他的快感。

勉强撑起身体，金俊勉的腰已经完全使不上力，下身随着吴世勋顶弄的频率应和，还是倔强的要去与他心爱的狼人接吻。

“我……嗯……我想跟你……有做不完的爱……可以吗？”

“可以，我，永远爱你。”

吴世勋托着金俊勉的臀部，一个极致的深挺，把精液灌输到不能轻易流出的深度，滋润着金俊勉。怀里被抱着的人害羞的把脸藏起来，露出粉嫩的耳根暴露了他在性事中的享受。

“唔……永远是多久？”

“你说了算。”

“那我想好了告诉你。”

“嗯。”

吴世勋温柔的笑着，任金俊勉碰触着他的五官。轻轻的用吻点过对方每一根手指，看着金俊勉被逗笑的缩在他怀里，是吴世勋最大的幸福。

我爱你的方式之一，就是把你的名字写进我的每一分、每一秒里。

  * Chapter 21

考虑到金俊勉现在还没结束发情，吸血鬼尖牙收不回去，对不熟悉的存在会十分警惕，吴世勋没有叫客房服务，让管家从家里带了点换洗衣服和简单餐食过来。

“起来，牙牙，吃点东西。”

“唔……我不……”

金俊勉双腿夹着刚吴世勋睡过的被子，上面残存的体温和体味让他感受到舒适。

说来也怪，通常狼人发情很定期，但是金俊勉大概种族不同，不仅周期难以捉摸，发情时长也不固定。

好在吴世勋身强力健，不碍事。

两个人做到天边泛着白光，太阳即将升起，才有些停歇的意思。

吴世勋一夜没合眼，还要给胃口大开的金俊勉补充血液，又要满足突然潮涌而来的发情，是有些疲惫。

把管家带来的高蛋白食物狼吞虎咽一番，吴世勋带着一杯温牛奶和两个溏心煎蛋进了卧室。

金俊勉完全屏蔽了房间里食物的香味，只顾抱着那床被子。

“乖，就吃一点，嗯？”

“不吃不吃。”

金俊勉噘着嘴，赌气的把头埋在被子里。

吴世勋坐在床边，摸摸金俊勉露出的后背，上面都是自己做的吻痕，或者是掐出来的。金俊勉这么看，性感的要命，要是再往下看向他腰下的部分，估计吴世勋背上的抓痕又得增加许多。

言归正传。

金俊勉昨晚射到最后，什么都射不出来，才糯着身体肯睡觉。有时候吴世勋也说不清，是金俊勉发情，还是他被金俊勉勾的发情，才会让每场性爱都仿佛永远不会结束。

吴世勋把指尖刚结痂的一个小伤口抠破，滴了几滴血在溏心蛋上。

金俊勉挪了挪屁股坐起来，眼睛都还没睁开就循着血味过去，坐在吴世勋腿上，让对方把溏心蛋一口口的喂下去。

“少点配料你都不愿意吃，挑食不是好习惯。”

“你说鸡蛋吗？鸡蛋才是配料，你是主菜。”

金俊勉甜甜的回答，把温牛奶也喝了个干净。

吸血鬼也不需要吃什么食物，还得消化，很麻烦。不过吴世勋亲手递过来的，金俊勉不嫌麻烦，哄两句也还是会吃的——刚好吴世勋也乐此不疲的哄他。

吴世勋呆了一下，金俊勉的嘴太甜，难怪他怎么吻都不够。

两人在床上腻歪了一阵，吴世勋搂着金俊勉在床上又睡了一觉。

黄昏时分，金俊勉偷偷摸摸的下了床，换上衣服跑去隔了一条街的朴灿烈店里。

“世勋放心你独自出门？”

“他不知道我来，你也不许告诉他。”

金俊勉背对着其他客人，只面对着朴灿烈露出了自己的尖牙。

当然朴灿烈也是不怕他的，威胁没有奏效。

“哦？偷偷来的，怎么？”

“我……我想问你点事。”

“别吓着我的客人，牙齿收起来，坐下说。”

朴灿烈不以为然的在冰柜里取了一块提拉米苏，再配了杯香浓的咖啡给金俊勉。

“我想问你……你喜欢世勋吗？”

“你说的是哪种喜欢。”

朴灿烈觉得好笑，故意逗他的，托着下巴看金俊勉一脸干着急的样子。

“就……想跟他做爱一辈子，想他射精在体内的那种喜欢。”

“喂喂喂……世勋没跟你说这种话，不能随便在公众场合说吗？”

“你回答我呀！”

“我喜欢世勋，是当他兄弟的那种疼爱他，我一点都不想跟他做那种事。”

“真的？”

“你带着一脖子吻痕就是来跟我确定这事的？”

金俊勉点点头，大口的喝着咖啡，竟然也不觉得苦涩。

“第二个问题，你觉得，我跟世勋在一起，怎么样？”

“我虽然不是很赞同，但是世勋已经离不开你了。”

“是吗？”

“你们两个是联合着到我的地盘来气我的吗……你不看看那天，世勋一直拉着你的手，搂着你的腰跟我说话，还总是看着你。身体语言、本能是骗不了人的。”

“你有经验？”

“比起你们俩，我算是有经验的。”

其实朴灿烈也就是肥皂剧看得比较多。

“那，第三个问题……狼人和吸血鬼，会在一起一辈子吗？”

“我没有试过，但是，世勋是认真想和你一辈子的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“世勋他连结婚对戒都去看了！！糟糕……”

朴灿烈捂嘴有点晚，金俊勉清清楚楚的听见了。

“结婚？对戒？”

“拜托你假装不知道，要不然世勋会杀了我的……他本来想给你一个惊喜的……”

朴灿烈顿时怂了。

“结婚是什么？”

“承诺，承诺一辈子只爱对方，一种爱情忠诚的表现？”

“那对戒呢？”

金俊勉满满的求知欲，让朴灿烈觉得，自己把这个惊喜暴露出来，基本等同于完蛋。但是现在，完蛋也只能完蛋了。

“就一种……嗯……信物？象征？反正人类结婚一般都要准备那个。”

“长什么样？”

“样子很多了，一个圈，套在手指上的，这根手指。”

朴灿烈指着自己的无名指给金俊勉看。

突然金俊勉身体一僵，瞳孔的颜色都变了，是吴世勋用纽带在找他。

“世勋醒了。”

“拜托你，别告诉他，是我说的结婚对戒的事……”

金俊勉根本没听到，转身就跑出了咖啡店，急匆匆的回到酒店。

吴世勋慵懒的躺在床上，对着刚进门的金俊勉招招手，声音沙沙的，刚睡醒。金俊勉不在身边让他有点慌，但是学会用纽带的能力后，安心许多。狼人的控制欲有时候也是金俊勉甜蜜的负担啊。

“过来，让我抱会……去灿烈那里了？”

金俊勉在房间里翻来翻去。

“找什么呢？快过来抱……”

“你有看到圆圆的东西吗？可以套进这个手指里的。”

金俊勉指了指自己的无名指。

“没事套着手指干嘛？”

吴世勋不解，伸了个懒腰，准备坐起来穿好裤子。看着金俊勉在酒店房间里窜来窜去，一脸疑惑。

“结婚啊！我要跟你结婚！”

“啊？”

吴世勋更是一头雾水。

“我要跟你结婚！吴世勋！我们马上就结婚！就在这里！马上！”

金俊勉多次强调紧迫性，急的要哭出来了，房间里怎么一个圆的能套进手指的圈圈都没有。

“这么突然吗？”

“是啊！你昨晚说了要跟我一辈子做爱的！不许反悔！你等着！”

“你真是……”

吴世勋在裤袋里摸索着，然后一把抱着金俊勉，不让他再乱跑。

“牙牙，看我手里是什么。”

金俊勉被吴世勋从身后单手环着腰，不知所以的看着吴世勋一点点打开右手，掌心里躺着两个圈圈。

“你怎么不早点拿出来！”

金俊勉赶紧拿起一个，给吴世勋右手无名指带上。

“这样我们就算结婚了哦。”

吴世勋给金俊勉也带上相应的位置，手臂交叉着把金俊勉锁在怀里。

“嗯，结了。”

“你的手指，你的人都是我的！承诺也是我一个人的！永远做不完的爱！你答应过我的，别忘了。”

金俊勉美滋滋的抓着吴世勋的手看。

“嗯，那同样的，你的……”

“我的手指，我的人也是你的，我的承诺也是你的，你可以跟我有做不完的爱。”

“嘴真甜。”

“结婚还要做什么吗？”

“交换戒指后，新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

从此，我们不再需要特定的仪式。

我们，注定是不平凡的一对。

THE END


End file.
